Spy Bliss
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: The government has been working Team Bartowski to the bone now that Chuck's back on the team, so Sarah takes things into her own hands and asks for a vacation. What will Chuck and Sarah do for a whole week in Cambria with no one but themselves for company? Set early season 4. Canon. Charah.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I want to say first off...to everyone who has reviewed and sent me private messages, you are all so so so kind. I really cannot thank you enough. I'm really proud of my stories, and the fact that people enjoy them enough to go out of their way to tell me so just boggles my mind in the best way. Thank you so much. And thank you to everyone who reads my stories. I appreciate you!

This story takes place at the beginning of season 4, after Chuck gets back on the team and starts participating in missions with Sarah and Casey again. I wanted to try something with multiple chapters. So here we go.

Warning: Sexual situations will be presented in detail. If that's not your thing, I'd steer clear of this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

She wasn't sure what had prompted her to do it.

Maybe it was the insanity of the last few weeks.

There had been a different mission every two days. Stakeouts that lasted until the wee hours of the morning on some nights.

The last mission that finished just the other day had been the worst by a significant margin. They'd gone in undermanned thanks to an NSA analysts mistaken information. Sarah had taken a bullet to her lower ribcage. Thankfully her vest had taken the brunt of it, but the bruise had been painful. She had it easy compared to Casey, who suffered two bullets to the vest, and a third that nicked his arm and actually drew blood.

Chuck had gotten them out alive by throwing a flash grenade, and the mission had ended up successful, but not by much.

In the years before Operation Bartowski, Agent Sarah Walker would have preferred to be on some mission somewhere at any given moment. Workaholic was a weak term for what she was before. But now that she knew there was more to life than the CIA and missions and taking down the "bad guys", having back to back missions was absolutely draining and horrible. She needed a damn break. And what was more, she could see even Casey wearing down a little. Colonel John Casey, who threw a tantrum if he missed out on gunfire during missions.

After she and Casey were almost shot, though, Chuck was frayed at the edges, for lack of a better phrase. He'd been shaken up. And though the threesome was the most hardworking team the government had at the moment, they needed time to breathe.

Their success rate was through the roof now that Chuck was back on the team, and Sarah liked to think it wasn't just his flashes that helped. Her boyfriend was much more than the Intersect. He was a trained agent now, a good shot with a tranquilizer gun, knowledgeable in fighting, a tactical genius, and a brilliant analyst to boot.

And, she reminded herself, he'd saved her life the other day. And Casey's.

Instead of freaking out like she thought he might when he saw her brought to the ground by a guard's bullet, he dove to her side, checked to make sure the vest had caught most of it, called to Casey to make sure he was okay, and took the flashbang from the holster at Sarah's hip.

It was quick thinking. They had the intel, but they'd been cornered. And by using the stun grenade, he'd made sure they had a way out.

Without Chuck, she surely would have died on that mission.

She had come too close to losing him. They had come too close to losing each other.

Lying in bed next to Chuck two nights earlier, she had come to a decision. She, Chuck and Casey had earned a little time off.

So the next day, while Chuck and Casey were fulfilling their obligations at the Buy More, Sarah requested a call with General Beckman, and when the redheaded general's face popped up onscreen and the usual greetings were exchanged, Sarah didn't ask for vacation. She practically demanded it.

And much to her surprise, Beckman readily granted all three of them seven whole days. Seven whole days of no missions, no phone calls at three in the morning taken in Casey's living room, no all-night surveillance trips.

Seven days to heal emotionally, mentally, physically…

She'd had to resist throwing her hands in the air and screaming "Hallelujah" at the top of her lungs.

So here she was now, Sarah Walker, agent with the CIA, in the driver's seat of her Porsche, driving up the California coast to Cambria. Chuck had insisted on taking the route that led to the Pacific Coast Highway, and even though it was the slower way to get there, she had to admit she was glad he'd insisted. The California scenery along the way was incredibly beautiful. It varied so much, even within the three and a half hours the drive took.

Sarah looked away from the green fields to her left and eyed her boyfriend's profile. His face was set in contentment as the breeze coming in from her open windows ruffled his hair. It wasn't top-down season yet, considering how rainy it had been in the last few days, but Sarah couldn't say no when Chuck begged to open the windows.

The smell of the flowery breeze and fresh grass was too wonderful.

She bit her lip, letting her eyes run down his long figure, the way his knees were sticking up in front of him a bit, even though he had moved his seat back as far as it could go.

"What are you up to?" his voice rumbled from the seat beside her.

Sarah smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Uhuh. Like you don't know. You were just checking me out. Blatantly. There was blatant sweeping of your pretty blue eyes from here alll the way down to here," he teased, gesturing down his body.

"I'm not allowed to check you out?"

"Not when you're supposed to be focusing on driving, you're not. Any other time, you're more than welcome." He did his eyebrow dance.

Sarah laughed and reached over to put her hand on his thigh, squeezing. "You are such an old man sometimes."

"That's not what you said last night."

She wanted to say something to that. She really did. But she was already reminiscing about last night. It was one of those Morgan Might Hear But Who Cares situations. And it had been incredibly hot.

Maybe it was the thrill of knowing they had seven whole days off, and that they had rented a cabin with a view of the ocean, up on a hill away from the other homes in the neighborhood. Whatever it was, something had happened to both of them, and even though they were on the eve of a long drive the next day, they had spent hours upon hours wrapped up in each other.

Sarah found her heart rate increasing as she remembered how he had felt underneath her, his long fingers gripping her naked hips. The heat emanating from his body as she bucked on top of him.

Without realizing it, she squeezed Chuck's thigh harder and harder as she traveled further along the memory of the night before.

"Sarah? Um…ow…"

She blinked and let go of him. "Oh," she breathed. "Sorry. I got a little lost in thought."

"Yeah…" His voice was full of his smirk as he rubbed his leg with a wince. "I bet you did."

Sarah sent him a glare, lowering her eyes to where he was rubbing his leg. That was when she saw the evidence that he had been thinking about last night as well. She turned her gaze away from him then, smiling to herself, and feeling a little smug.

Maybe she was crazy, but what was the fun of being in a relationship like hers and Chuck's if there wasn't some spontaneity here and there?

Especially when they were on vacation.

She scanned the road for somewhere to pull off. Perhaps there was a rest stop or something.

They could be discrete. They were spies, after all.

For his part, Chuck continued to stare out his window, squirming a little as though he was attempting to relieve the extra tightness in the front of his pants without alerting her to it. At least she wasn't alone in her plight, even though Chuck seemed determined enough to keep from giving into it. What she was considering probably hadn't even occurred to him.

She didn't see any cars in front of her or behind her. No sign of life anywhere around them. Just rolling green hills, some patches of trees here and there…

So she made a decision.

It took a few minutes, but she finally saw what looked like a few buildings behind one of those patches of trees, a dirt road leading off of the highway. She decided it had to be a rest stop of some sort.

Sarah made a sudden turn off of the two-lane route and drove onto the dirt road, ignoring Chuck's concerned look as he spun to face her.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Is the car out of gas? I swear, I put the right kind in at the station. Flat tire? Are you sick? Someone following us?" He whipped around to look out of the rear window.

"Shh," she hissed with a giggle, stroking his arm for a moment before putting her hand back on the shift. She pulled into the furthest most parking spot and glanced left and right. It looked like the rest stop was abandoned. There were no cars, no attendants, and it was hidden behind a row of trees well enough for her to be reasonably sure they would be alone for a little while, at the very least.

"Sarah! What are we doing?"

She shut the windows and turned off the car, then she swiveled her body around to face him. "We still have an hour to Cambria, Chuck, and quite frankly, I'm not prepared to wait that long."

"Uh…you have to go to the bathroom? This looks kinda abandoned. Bathrooms are probably out of order."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, you nerd. Sex. Right now. In this car."

A slow smile grew on his face. "Right here? Uhh, Sarah, the last time we had sex in this car, we were in a parking garage at two in the morning when no one else was there. This is broad daylight where anyone could pull up and see us."

There was a particular sparkle in his eyes, though, one that she was very familiar with. He was listing why they shouldn't, but he definitely wanted to. In case they were caught (and they wouldn't be), he wanted to be able to say "I told you so". She would let him tease for a second, but no longer. Because this was getting excruciating.

"I mean, what if someone pulls in thinking this is still open? They could come at any moment!" he continued.

"Guess we better be quick then, huh?" She grinned at him, unbuttoning her jeans as she kicked her boots off and left them on the mat at her feet.

Chuck took a deep breath, groaned softly, and watched as she slid her jeans and panties down her legs and dropped them beside her boots before shrugging her constrictive leather jacket off and tossing it into the backseat.

Then she hoisted herself over the console and swung her leg over so that she was straddling him. Meeting his heated gaze, she pushed her hand down between them and grabbed the front of his jeans, feeling his hardness beneath and rubbing her palm against it. Chuck hummed and arched his groin into her hand.

Not wanting to waste much more time, because Chuck's worry about someone else driving into this rest stop was a valid worry, she quickly set to his belt, unbuckling it and immediately undoing the front of his jeans.

The moment she slid the zipper all the way down, she pressed her hand past the waistband of his jeans and boxers at the same time, feeling the hot flesh of his hard cock in her palm. She rounded it with her fingers and twisted her wrist a few times before pumping her fist up and down his shaft.

Chuck groaned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her neck and licking down her collarbone.

As much as she enjoyed touching her nerd, she loved the feeling of having him inside of her even more. She tucked her fingers under the waistbands of his jeans and boxers and tugged, leaning in to gently nip at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He chuckled and lifted his ass off the seat so that she could pull everything down to his knees where they would be out of her way. Then she crawled to her spot on his lap again to press her knees against the back of his seat, grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage.

Taking a quick glance out the window once more and finding they were still completely alone here, Sarah leaned in to kiss Chuck oh-so-slowly, licking along his lips and then plunging her tongue into his mouth as he granted her access.

His groan was overtaken by the sound of Sarah's moan as she sank onto his erection, shifting her weight so that she could take him in as deep as possible. Chuck's fingers clung to her hips and he thrusted up into her to help, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp.

He felt amazing.

Because there was no way to know when another car might pull in, Sarah decided it wouldn't be wise to take their time, as nice as that would be. When they were locked away in their bedroom or in the shower, that was one thing.

As much as it heightened the experience for her to know they could be caught at any moment, she didn't exactly relish the thought of getting caught.

So she braced her knees, held onto the headrest behind Chuck, and started rocking into his groin. The kiss became even more heated and she couldn't help but give Chuck's lip a gentle bite.

She felt his arms wind around the small of her back and then he began to meet her movements with thrusts of his own. Apparently he was just as eager to speed this up as she was. Chuck wasn't great when it came to public displays of affection, so she knew being caught having sex in the front seat of her car wouldn't be as exciting for him as it would be for her. She wasn't big on PDA either, but she was better at overcoming her squeamishness than he was. Though sometimes it was fun to test him…

But then she lost all semblance of sense because Chuck had wormed his hand under her shirt and was drawing circles on her bare skin. Sarah pulled her lips back from his with a smack and met his lusty gaze. Then she whimpered as he pushed his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast.

"Chuck!"

She raised her hand to flatten her palm on the ceiling of her car and braced herself to make her movements faster and a little rougher. She could feel the pressure building and she knew it wouldn't be long. With her extensive and intimate knowledge of Chuck's likes and weak spots, it wasn't difficult to figure out what she needed to do to rush his completion. After all, her orgasm was approaching faster than she'd anticipated.

Running her fingers of one hand through his hair, she reveled in the sound of his resulting growl. "Sarah, I love you," he breathed and she found herself grinning even as she gasped when his thrust hit a particularly sensitive and pleasurable spot.

"I'm coming," she whimpered then, rounding his shoulders with her arms and pushing her front into him. He removed his hand from under her shirt and bra, and set one hand on her hip, the other clutching her thigh. She unconsciously began to jam herself into him, but he met every move by lifting himself off the seat. So it wasn't long before Sarah felt her orgasm rock through every inch of her, sending her over the edge as she moaned. She tucked her face in Chuck's hair and clung to him, still gyrating her hips into his lap until she felt the heat of his own finish flood inside of her.

He groaned her name into her neck, jerking his hips into hers until he emptied himself, and then they both stilled, panting heavily, not moving from where they clung to each other.

There was a distant rumble of thunder before the pitter patter of rain against the roof and windows of her Porsche.

Sarah let out a long breath and hugged Chuck tighter. He wordlessly followed suit, pressing his lips to the juncture between her jawline and her neck. "I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear.

Pulling back and looking in his eyes, noticing that the lust she'd seen there minutes ago was now replaced with adoration, she smiled down at her boyfriend and pressed her forehead to his, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you, too."

"Think we should get out of here now that it's raining?"

"Mmm, maybe. Although the rain will further serve to cloak us inside this car. Ya know, if we wanted to continue."

He chuckled and shook his head, and she gave him an affectionate peck on his nose for it, before gently easing her hips off of him with a sigh. Kissing him one last time—for the moment—she gracefully moved back to her seat behind the wheel. It took some time for them to pull their clothes back into place and Sarah knew she would spend the last hour of their drive with her lower half feeling a little sensitive. She wasn't about to complain, though. Hell no.

With her limbs loose and her heart content, she pulled out of their erstwhile sanctuary and continued onto the route, having half a mind to speed the rest of the way. But with the rain, she thought it might not be the best idea. So instead, she kept to the speed limit and stared straight ahead, smiling to herself when Chuck started a conversation about which playlist they wanted to listen to for the last leg of the trip.

When the music finally drifted through the speakers, silence fell between them again and her smile unwittingly grew on her face. Seven whole days.

And they had just gotten off to a fantastic start.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Look for the next chapter soon. :)

SarahsSupplyCloset


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow, you are all amazing. I can't believe so many people are reading my work. It's so great. More and more people are sending me private messages and I don't even know how to handle it. Thank you to each and every one of you. Reviewers, readers. Wow. You're great!

It's encouraging for me, starting my first multi-chapter fic ever, to read such nice notes on the first chapter. I hope this continues to delight. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck glanced left and right at the incredibly nice cottages lining the road they drove down. "What was the address again?"

He rattled off the numbers.

Nodding, she took a look at the nearest home's address and kept driving forward. The realtor at the office they'd just stopped at to retrieve the key said it would be at the end of the road and up a long driveway that would take them to the top of a hill. That was where their cottage would be.

"I think that's the driveway." Chuck pointed straight ahead at a small driveway that disappeared into a clump of trees up a hill. Thankfully it was paved, because with the way the rain had been coming down the last hour ever since their impromptu tryst at the rest stop, if this was a dirt road, it might be washed out and they'd have no way to get up to their cottage.

"Here we go," she mumbled, biting her lip with a smile as she excitedly guided her Porsche up the driveway. It wasn't as steep of an incline as she thought it would be, and the driveway wasn't particularly long, but the further away they got from the other Cambrian residents, the more excited she became.

"Wow, this is cool. How did you even find this place?" Chuck asked, peering out of his window at the lush foliage surrounding them.

She drove out of the clump of trees and turned the car along the pavement to stop in front of the cottage that would serve as their home for the next week. "It was a spur of the moment thing I found by calling around."

"Did you call in some CIA favors or something?" The look in his eyes was the same one he got when he was watching Indiana Jones movies. She hated to quash it, since it was so cute, but she didn't want to lie.

Instead she shrugged. "No. Sorry. That's not how it works. I call in favors for missions, not vacations."

He pouted a little and she giggled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But look at this place, Chuck!" They both looked out of his window since it was the closest to the cottage.

It was quaint, and certainly not large at all. But she hadn't been looking for anything large. As long as there was a bedroom, a full kitchen, and a bathroom, they would be fine. There was a second story, but the room was small and attic-like. The realtor said the owner used it as an art studio because of the balcony that faced the ocean.

With the view of the churning sea and the rocks down below that they'd seen driving through Cambria, Sarah could understand how the owner would want to have an art studio. She wasn't certain about this, but it would make sense if everyone who lived in this quaint seaside town was some sort of painter or artist. There was too much beauty here not to at least _try_. And it was definitely very expensive real estate. The rental for a week was much more than she was willing to admit to Chuck.

She would have a fight on her hands when this was all over and he tried to pay for half of the rent. Maybe she could let him pay for their meals and drinks and that would satisfy him. Sure, they weren't going to eat $3,000 worth of food while they were here, but he didn't know seven days in this house would cost that much.

It was worth it.

At least, she hoped it would be. They hadn't been inside yet.

Sarah slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "Think we can be fast?"

"Like lightning," he answered. "Which is funny…because there's actual lightning…right now."

She gave him a look and got a sheepish shrug in return. "You grab the bags, I'll get the door?"

"You got it, Agent Walker." When he cupped her face and pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss, she giggled even as excitement spread through her.

Apparently that little side stop they made for a quickie had awakened a sense of adventure (or something) in Chuck. The grin he flashed her was filled with mirth and bliss and 100 other things that made her heart skip a beat. She grinned back at him, did a countdown, and burst out of the Porsche with the house key in hand.

Chuck wasn't far behind her, thanks to her popping the trunk before she got out. He had both of their suitcases tucked under his arms, and their shared duffel bag over his shoulder, and in spite of everything, he didn't seem to be having any trouble with it, even in the rain.

She took a moment to admire his strength, to take in how attractive he really was. There was a porch-like landing in front of the cottage door that protected them both from the rain anyhow. She could take her time now that they were both beneath it.

"Is the key not working?" he asked, wiping his face a little on the shoulder of his jacket.

"It's working. Just…" She decided to just stop talking and let them inside, pressing her lips together a little sheepishly as she pushed the door open and held it for Chuck to go in first.

He did and she immediately heard an excited exclamation, followed by the thump of their bags hitting the floor. Chuck reappeared immediately, grinning wildly. "This is the most awesome place _ever_, Sarah."

"Is it?" She pushed past him and walked inside, stepping out of her boots in the meantime as she gaped at the elegant set up. "Oh wow, this is gorgeous."

"Babe? About how much is this per night?"

"Hm? What?" She turned to shut the door and lock it, moving away from him and further into the beautifully old-fashioned living room. The furniture wasn't extremely elegant, but it looked so comfortable. A lot of furniture in rentals tended to be stiff and ornamental. This was not the case here.

But the Impressionist paintings of seascapes on the mint green walls, coupled with the brick fireplace and the decorative ship model on the mantel, made it look incredibly homey and really very nice. The staircase was off to their right and a hallway disappeared behind it, probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Straight ahead at the end of the living room was the adjoining dining room. A mahogany wood table with four chairs on each side stood in front of a large window (window seat included) that looked out into the small, grass yard. Beyond that was the Pacific Ocean.

"For a spy, you're terrible at deflecting," he said in a flat voice, and she turned away from the beautiful sight to look upon a more rugged, perhaps, and certainly just as pleasant sight, if a little bit nerdy…

"Don't ask, don't worry, just enjoy. That's going to be your motto for this trip, alright?"

"Sarah, did you empty your bank account for this?" He seemed legitimately worried as he set a hand to her arm and moved to stand in front of her.

"No, of course not." And that was the truth. "But I spent what I thought was necessary so that we could have a nice vacation, the first really nice thing we've done together, just the two of us, for longer than…a day…ever since we first got together in Paris."

She knew mentioning that wonderful time in Europe they'd had (as woefully short as it'd been) would distract him a little, and she was right. Because a dreamy smile stretched over his face. "That train was a nice train."

That made her giggle quietly. "It was a nice train. But for me it was less about the train and more about the company." She went on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Let's look at the art studio."

"What about the bedroom? It's on this floor, after all."

"Mmm, nope. Because once we get into that bedroom, I have a feeling we won't be leaving it for awhile. So we should take a tour of everything else first." She slid away from him, smiling to herself at the broken-brain look on his face, and went to the wooden staircase, starting up. "You coming? Take your shoes off if they're wet."

She heard the thump of his sneakers against the wood floors and the creak of the stairs as he hurried after her.

The room at the top of the stairs was small, like the realtor said, with a slanted ceiling and a skylight. Double doors paned with glass led out to the balcony that she'd seen a picture of in the brochure. There was an easel leaning against the furthest wall and a padded stool, a table with chairs, and even a small single bed with an ornate wooden frame. Even so, she saw evidence of there being a trundle bed beneath it.

Chuck must have seen it, too, because he walked up to it and tugged it out a few inches. "This is pretty sexy. We could pull it out, set it up, and be like the couples from those old movies."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning to have my own twin bed during this vacation, Chuck," she replied flatly, unable to keep from chuckling at the eyebrow dance he sent her over his shoulder. "Seven days alone with you in a seaside cottage…with _that _view…I don't think I'll want to share a bed. Nope."

He had no response to that as he slid the trundle back beneath the bed and stood to his full height. He was so tall that he bumped the back of his head against the sloped ceiling.

Sarah snorted as he made a face and stepped forward, looking back at the ceiling with an offended look on his face, as though it had reached out and cracked him on purpose.

"Awww, my nerdy giant," she drawled, moving close and stroking his cheek with one hand, reaching behind him with the other to massage the place where he'd bumped his head. "You okay?"

"Oh, just dandy." His hands slid over her hips and tugged her closer. "Although you can keep doing that."

"What?" she teased. "This?" Her fingers massaged his head a little harder, her fingers slowly drifting further down until she was kneading the back of his neck. That was one of his special spots, she'd discovered in Paris. He absolutely melted when she paid attention to the back of his neck. If he was worried or nervous and she put her hand there, it set him at ease. And the best thing she'd discovered in that bed in Paris with the Eiffel Tower outside of their window. They'd been making love for the third…fourth time? And she'd reached up to fold her hand over the back of his neck. She still remembered the way he'd shuddered and gasped her name. Things had gotten very heated very quickly. And for the rest of her life, she'd utilize the back of Chuck's neck to the best of her ability.

Chuck's eyes rolled the back of his head as she rubbed his neck. "Hmmmmnnngg," was his only response as he practically melted against her. His forehead fell to press against hers and then he opened his eyes. When their eyes met, Sarah felt her pulse quicken.

They weren't as damp as they'd been when they first arrived, but the air in the cottage was still a little chilly. Be that as it may, the air between Chuck and Sarah was suddenly very heated.

"You gonna show me the bedroom, Agent Walker? More specifically, I was thinking the bed."

Her eyes widened a little at his boldness. It wasn't that Chuck was a prude, not by any stretch of the imagination. But he wasn't as blatant about his sex drive. Not that she was either. The other partners she'd had, and there weren't all that many honestly, had been much more up front about sex. It was different with Chuck. He liked hinting and flirting and teasing. For him, the build-up was almost as important as the actual sex. It hadn't taken long for her to realize that about him, and it took even less time for her to appreciate it. In fact, she'd grown to love it almost immediately. The pay off was magnificent every time.

But then there were times like this, when he came onto her with less subtlety and more boldness, when his warm hands gripped her and his lustful brown eyes captured her in their spell.

She really liked this side of him. She liked all sides of him. There were just those moments in which Chuck Bartowski threw away his inhibitions, when they were completely alone like in Paris and on the train, and he dove in head first.

Sarah didn't think of herself as obsessed with sex. She definitely wasn't. It wasn't like Chuck entered a room and she immediately wanted to jump him. But their sex life was active, to use a nice word. It had gotten even more so as they moved in together, when they began to really get into a daily schedule of work and missions and friends and family. Sex wasn't a necessity. They had so much between them that was more powerful and more sustaining. There was a deep friendship between them and an intimacy that didn't have to be physical.

But that didn't mean sex was any less frequent or mind-blowing for them.

They were here now, their cell phones turned off and buried in Sarah's purse which now sat downstairs in the pile of bags, and she had a feeling they were both on the same page.

"I was thinking I'd show you the bathroom. More specifically, I was thinking the shower," she mimicked.

He pressed his lips together and widened his eyes. "I'd like to see the shower. Definitely."

Sarah watched him for a moment, then leaned in and brushed his ear with her lips. "Last one to the shower has to sit out on the balcony naked."

She darted away, laughing, pounding down the stairs with him behind her. "But it's raining! That's so not fair!" he called out and she just laughed harder, knowing Chuck hated being naked unless there was a reason for it. Unless he was showering or they were having sex (or both as the case was sometimes), he preferred something covering his lower half at the very least.

Sarah Walker was determined to reach the shower first.

When she was determined enough, she always got what she wanted.

She crashed into the bathroom and slapped her hand against the tempered glass of the shower. Turning around with a boastful smirk on her face, her arms crossed over her chest, she saw Chuck step into the bathroom and flick the light on, as she'd neglected to do so in her hurry to win the race. His eyes were filled with mirth as he shook his head.

"Fine. You win. Not that I had a chance even if you hadn't cheated, you sneak."

She merely shrugged, affecting an innocent look on her face that made him chuckle.

"Can we at least wait 'til the rain stops, though?"

Sarah grinned as she popped the shower door open and turned the water on, adjusting the heat to where they liked it. She hadn't expected Chuck to agree to go through with it, and frankly, she wasn't going to force him if he really didn't want to. That wasn't how their relationship worked, even if they weren't shy about exploration in their sex life—to a point. But he seemed willing to play along, and if that was the case, she was definitely taking advantage of it. "Of course we'll wait. The rain should stop sometime tonight, according to the internet."

"Cool beans." She saw a spark of mischief in his eyes suddenly before he rapidly started undressing. "Last one undressed has to go out on the balcony naked, too!" He set to his belt, rushing to beat her in this at least.

Sarah merely let out a giggle, wondering if it was possible for her boyfriend to get any cuter. And then she hurriedly but calmly undressed herself in record time, tossing the pile of clothes at him as he continued to struggle with the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, _come on!_" he complained as he looked up and saw her standing there stark naked. "That really didn't work out like I wanted it to." Chuck pouted and stepped out of boxers, shrugging his button up off and pulling his white undershirt over his head, mussing his hair in the process.

"Sorry. Guess you're still gonna be the only naked one on the balcony," she shrugged.

He growled and made a face, his shoulders slumping. "You're not gonna make me do it twice now, are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not twice, no. But I'm thinking at least half an hour." He gave her a pained face and she laughed again. "Get over here."

His handsome face lit up at that and he took two long strides before he had his arms wrapped around her. He hoisted her up against him, stepping into the jet stream of perfectly hot water. She laughed again and clung to him, feeling the water beat at the back of her head and run down her body to drip from her heels dangling over the tile floor.

Chuck put her down and immediately kissed her, even while he shut the shower door behind them. He may have lost the race and had a future of semi-public nudity ahead of him, but that hadn't done a single thing to disrupt his kissing skills. And when she felt his fingers slide down her belly and even further to stroke against her sex, she knew his libido hadn't been disrupted either. Not by a long shot.

She gasped against his lips as he rubbed her, his fingers sliding over her slit before dipping inside. Sarah pulled her lips away and whimpered, reaching up to frame his face with her hands. "Oh, Chuck," she whispered, looking into his eyes as the steam swirled up and around them.

He thrusted his fingers inside of her a few times, as always, making sure he found her g-spot that made tingles shoot all through out her body when he touched it. But then he pulled his hand away, leaving her feeling slightly bereft.

It must have shown on her face because when she looked up at him, he was smiling lovingly, nuzzling her nose with his. Then he slid his hands up her thighs and gripped her ass, backing her up against the shower wall and kissing down her jawline, before lifting her up and pinning her against the tile.

With a quick thrust, he was sheathed inside of her to the hilt. She heard herself emit a whimpering gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist and linked her ankles. Chuck tucked his face in her hair and went to town.

She gasped wantonly into his ear and threaded her fingers through his hair, her other hand clinging to his bicep that flexed as he held her up against the wall. Unable to do much but enjoy the sensations, Sarah watched the water cascade over his skin as he pleasured her and listened to his ragged breathing near her ear. She whimpered his name and opened her mouth wide in a gasp as he pulled her down a little and thrusted even deeper into her.

Chuck's fingers tightened against her as he lowered his head, arching his back until he could latch onto her nipple with his mouth. She cried out, slapping a hand against the tile beside her hip. The feeling of his tongue flicking the sensitive nub coupled with his rhythmic and powerful thrusts inside of her were quickly moving her towards climax.

But then he surprised her with a particularly strong thrust before he shivered against her and she was filled with his warmth spilling inside of her. She pulled him close and cradled him lovingly, stroking a hand over his hair as he rocked into her until he was done.

The groan he emitted was so sexy, his hot breath against her skin as he kissed her shoulder and up her neck to her jawline. He gently pulled himself out of her and she lowered her feet back to the floor. Chuck took a wobbly step back. Not that she thought he would, but just in case his legs didn't support him and he tipped over, she reached out to hold him by his arms.

He grinned and shook his head, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water so that it blasted her in the face. She squealed as he laughed and dodged her hand as she blindly went to smack him. "You jerk!"

She teasingly pushed him against the wall so that he bounced off of it and staggered into her arms. They stood that way for awhile, and Sarah wondered if it was possible for her vacation to get any better than this.

That was when she felt his lips on her neck, his capable fingers kneading down her back before folding over her ass and squeezing. She gasped and he kissed her open-mouthed, their tongues sliding together.

His right hand left her and she was so focused on his kiss that she whimpered in surprise when his fingers touched her sex again.

One thing about Chuck: he was hyper aware of her body's needs. It would have been unnerving if she didn't reap so much benefit from it. He just knew her so well, better than anyone else in the world had ever known her. And sometimes—especially during sex—he knew her better than she knew herself.

That was why it shouldn't have surprised her when he recognized that she hadn't climaxed with him. And it was just like her Chuck to fix it. Not that she'd been upset, not even a little. Feeling him against her, inside of her, knowing she had such a strong effect on him, all of it was more than enough.

But when he went the extra mile, the road was fucking fantastic.

His fingers rubbed gently against her slit, as though he was aware of the fact that she'd be a little sensitive there. And then he slipped a finger inside of her and she whimpered, muttering his name against his lips as he swirled it against her inner walls.

When the second finger joined in, she nipped at his chin with her teeth. "Oh, that feels good," she whispered, not knowing if her voice carried over the shower spray pounding at their bodies.

He cupped her with his palm, lifting her to her tiptoes with each thrust of his fingers inside of her and she clung to him to keep her balance, one arm around his neck, the fingers of her free hand clutching his bicep that was doing all of the dirty work. Very dirty work, considering how far his fingers were reaching inside of her.

She felt every inch of his long fingers until he curled them in a come hither motion and rubbed that special spot. Sarah lifted her leg to wrap around his waist, opening herself to him even further. He used his free hand to hold her thigh against his waist and began pumping his fingers in and out of her faster.

Sarah felt her orgasm building and it fell upon her quickly, sweeping over her so that she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, riding it out as he made his thrusts a little gentler.

As he finally pulled his fingers out and carefully lowered her leg, Sarah just grinned wildly, panting and focusing on the sensations surrounding her. She felt the impact of each singular droplet on her skin, and her toes were a little tingly, and Chuck was so slippery and wet and hot against her.

She breathed out against his shoulder and felt him shudder pleasantly.

And she couldn't help but giggle, her heart full to the brim as he joined in.

They wrapped their arms around one another and stood with their foreheads pressed together, their lips gently brushing, teasingly, lovingly. Their souls intertwined, their hearts beating as one.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Just a note, I'll be going to the mountains this week and I don't know if I'll be posting until a week from today, maybe even later. I'll be back though. And Spy Bliss will continue.

Have a good week!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient, everybody!

I won't get too chatty. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

The rest of the shower was uneventful, and went rather quickly.

Once they were clean and wrapped up in uncommonly soft towels, Sarah continued to the bedroom while Chuck went back to the front door to grab their bags. The bedroom was officially her favorite room in the house.

The bed was giant with a dark maroon duvet that was actually really beautiful, with dark grey pillow cases and black sheets. The headboard was a rich, dark wood with roses carved into it.

She idly wondered if the sheets were silk. What she could see of them looked almost shimmery…sort of like silk. And she couldn't help but wonder if whoever picked out that color scheme and those sheets meant for the combination to scream "Have sex on me".

Sarah shook her head at herself and smirked, then took in the rest of the room.

There was a large dresser and an armoire that was probably the most gigantic armoire she'd ever seen. Considering the lack of television in the living room, she assumed it was stashed inside of there. Chuck would be happy about that.

But what really stole her breath away was the view out of the bedroom windows. They stretched across the whole western wall so that she could see the swirling waves of the Pacific hitting the black rocks protruding from the water. They were going to get amazing sunsets. And to have that view while wrapped in black silk sheets?

Sarah bit her lip and walked to the window, pulling her towel a bit tighter around her body and watching the rain come down even harder than it had when they arrived.

She heard a huffing and puffing Chuck behind her then and turned to see him set only two of their bags down at the foot of the bed. "Sorry. I'm only wearing a towel and I thought it'd be safer to make the trip in more than one go."

Sending him a smile, she watched him leave the room again to get the duffel bag. Because she could, and because he couldn't see her doing it, she stared at his ass beneath the white towel wrapped around his waist, tilting her head, her smile widening. There wasn't _too _much there, she had to admit. But what he _did _have was awfully cute. And unfortunately covered at the moment.

He returned quickly, clutching the front of the towel in one hand and the duffel in the other. He dropped the duffel then straightened the towel. "Okay, have you seen this bed?" he asked, gaping down at it. "Is that _silk_? Silk sheets?"

"I don't know, Chuck. Maybe you should feel 'em."

He smirked and went to the bed, tossing the throw pillows onto the nearby chair and tugging the duvet down to feel the sheets. "Oh the gods are smiling down on us. This is definitely silk. These are silk sheets."

Sarah giggled affectionately when he buried his face in them and groaned. "Nice?"

He looked up at her with a furrowed brow as if to say, "what do _you_ think?" And then he rubbed the sheet against his cheek and groaned again. He was making them sound pretty damn good, so she walked to the bed to join him, plucking the sheet up and feeling it in her fingers.

"Oh, that _is _nice," she breathed. It was so silky and wonderful that the fabric nearly fell out of her fingers like water. She wondered if it would be too terrible if she slid into the sheets sans towel. The house had a cleaning service that went through and thoroughly cleaned the entire house between renters, including changing the sheets and towels. So it wasn't that she was afraid the sheets weren't sanitary…

"Forget it," she thought to herself, and dropped her towel, pulling the sheets back and sliding into bed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bunched the sheets against her skin and moaned. "Let's just never go back to Burbank and stay here."

Even the pillows were decadent against her skin.

"Not gonna hear any argument from me," Chuck chirped as he climbed into bed next to her, pulling his towel off first. His groan was muffled since he'd buried his face in the pillow.

Filled with affection, she turned over and scooted close until she could drape half of her body over his back. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go into town and get some strawberries from the market. What do you say?"

He swiveled his face so that he could peek up at her, a slow grin forming on his face that reawakened the passionate stirrings in her lower half that he had taken care to satisfy in the shower. "You want to eat strawberries in this magical bed, don't you?"

She bounced her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I mean, it sounds kind of fun, doesn't it?"

Chuck grinned fully, then chuckled. "Kind of fun is an understatement." Then he eased himself out from under her and she rolled onto her back again, smiling when Chuck leaned his torso over hers, propping his elbow on the mattress on the other side of her body. "Speaking of fun…"

Sarah raised her eyebrow when he didn't continue. "What of it?"

He did his eyebrow dance and she giggled, but then he leaned down to set a gentle kiss to her neck, sliding his lips down a little further and nipping at her collarbone. She let out a long sigh and set her hands to his back, kneading his muscles as he lowered his ministrations to her breast. As his tongue swirled around her nipple, she felt him grab her other breast in his hand, squeeze, and capture her nipple between her fingers, rolling it in time with what his tongue and lips were doing to the other one.

And then his mouth dragged down the center of her chest, his fingers brushing against her ribcage. Such featherlike touches made her feel things that were almost startling in their intensity. He had perfected the art of foreplay as far as she was concerned, and he knew all the right buttons to push in the bedroom.

Chuck's head had since disappeared beneath the silky sheets, a mere bump under the sheet, moving lower and lower and lower.

With a long sigh, she let her arms fall to her sides, limp. Finally, his lips were caressing her hip, following it all the way down until she felt him kiss the place between her hip bones. She whimpered his name and fought to keep her hands at her sides, even going so far as to tangle her fists in the sheet underneath her.

Chuck pushed one arm under her thigh and lifted it a little so that she bent her leg at the knee, creating something of a silk sheet tent over Chuck. But she wasn't worried about tents or sheets or anything at all once she felt him press his face into her sex, his tongue sweeping over her. He was so good, flattening his free hand between her hips and using his thumb to stimulate her clitoris as he gave her unending pleasure.

She heard her own moans and sighs over the rain pelting against the sliding glass doors of their balcony. Whimpering his name, she turned her face into her pillow and took a deep breath, her chest heaving as he began licking and sucking faster.

"Oh. Oh, Chuck!"

There was no way for her to tell how long they stayed that way, with Sarah panting and moaning as Chuck went down on her. She was totally lost, floating somewhere in the clouds, every single part of her buzzing and tingling. He didn't complain when the pleasure became such that she squeezed her thighs around his head. And when she buried her fingers in his hair, she felt his resulting growl vibrate deep inside of her.

She arched her back as she climaxed much later, spots dancing in her vision as she stared at the ceiling fan above her. Then she clenched her eyes shut tightly and rode out the waves of her orgasm, Chuck still easing her down from her high with his tongue and lips. Until finally she fell back against the mattress and let out a long sigh, ending in breathless laughter. "Ohhh my God," she moaned as he finally pulled away, crawling up her body until he reappeared out from beneath the silk sheets and hovered his face over hers, grinning wildly. "Have I told you before how good you are at that?"

He chuckled and she shook her head at how cute he looked with his hair all mussed by the sheet he'd been hiding under. "You may have, yes."

"I don't care. I'm saying it again. You're so good at that." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she took another deep breath, letting it out slowly and unconsciously grinning.

"Anything I can do," he hummed, kissing her neck. "To make you feel..." He kissed her jaw.

Feeling a spark of mischief and something else she couldn't quite name (it was like a surge of adrenaline mixed with lust and need), Sarah rounded his torso with her arms and tugged his full weight on top of her. They both grunted as he landed and for a moment, she felt the breath leave her lungs. But she was too busy kissing his face to care, bending her leg to run her toes up Chuck's leg, pushing against his ass with her thigh and arching her hips into his.

He jerked his groin against her in response, gasping her name into her hair, before placing his palms on the mattress and attempting to push himself up.

Sarah used that distraction to throw her weight, knocking him onto his back and draping herself over him. Giggling at his look of teasing consternation, she set her lips to his chest and gently raked her nails over his waist before squeezing his hip.

When she crawled back up to smirk down at him, he simply chuckled before leaning up to kiss her. She raked her fingers through his hair to distract him, sneaking her free hand down between them to curl her fingers around his member.

He gasped and suddenly they were rolling over and she was on her back again, squeaking in surprise and pulling her hand away. For good measure, he held onto her wrist. "You're sneaky, you know that?"

Sarah laughed and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But not today, my extra sexy sneaky spy lady. Not today!"

She laughed and squirmed, half-heartedly attempting to break his hold on her. She relented and laughed harder when he arched his back and rubbed his curls against her neck to tickle her. "Stop!"

He did, pulling back and grinning down at her so hard she thought he might burst. As she sobered up a little, re-situating herself beneath him to get more comfortable, she mused on the pelting rain outside, wondering if it would be so bad if it continued the entire time they were here. That would limit their activities to indoors—but she couldn't imagine it would be all that terrible.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked, reaching up to lovingly smooth her hair back from her face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Thinking about the rain. And what we should do while we're in Cambria."

"What?" he exclaimed, rocking back onto his knees above her and peering down at her in fake shock. "You're thinking about _that_? Right _now_?"

"Sorry." She pouted, amused.

"One thing at a time, Agent Walker. Sheesh."

"I don't see you doing anything particularly compelling, Agent Bartowski," she challenged with a shrug and a cocked eyebrow.

She bit her lip with a short and nasal giggle when his jaw dropped. "Ooohh, you're gonna get it."

"I certainly hope so," she laughed as he dove back down, their chests crashing together as his lips created a pattern over her collarbone, up her throat, over her chin and to her lips.

She felt his hardness against her inner thigh, and with his usual amount of skill and vigor, he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt with one swift stroke. Sarah's sigh got caught in her throat, becoming a strangled gasp. Her features melted into a smile as she threw her head back into the pillow and wrapped her arms around him.

Chuck pulled her legs up around his waist and she linked her ankles beneath his backside, gasping again into his kiss. He groaned and began rolling his hips rhythmically into hers, one hand clutching her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he cradled her head.

"Oh, Sarah," he whispered against her lips, rocking back and forth, sending shocks of pleasure shooting through her body with each movement he made.

Sarah held him tighter, tucking her face into his hair, her fingers digging into his upper back, feeling the way his muscles flexed as he worked to pleasure her. "I love you," she said into his ear, so softly she distantly wondered if he'd heard it.

But when she felt him drop a kiss to her jaw, she knew he had.

Then he slid a hand down to her waist and propped himself up above her with his other arm, gazing down at her with a lustful hue to his brown eyes. Sarah let her legs fall back to the mattress as he made his thrusts harder and slower, their bodies lifting from the mattress together with each thrust.

As she braced her hands against the mattress beside her, meeting his thrusts with her own, the pace quickened and she found his name at her lips. "Oh, Chuck. Chuck!"

"Sarah…"

She felt it coming, and coming fast. So she pushed herself up from where she lay and grasped onto Chuck's face with both hands, slamming her lips into his right when his cock hit the innermost wall of her core.

Her climax took her relentlessly, refusing to relinquish its hold on her for what felt like hours but must have only been a short time. Chuck continued to rock against her, a little more gently than he did before, whimpering her name as she felt him twitch inside of her.

And then he exploded, heat swimming through her as he emptied himself, and her hand moved of its own volition to smack onto his ass and cling for dear life. When they had both reached their peaks and were now descending back down to earth, what must have been minutes later, Sarah lowered herself back to the mattress, bringing Chuck with her as they were still locked in a passionate kiss.

Chuck broke the kiss then and took a deep, gasping breath, burying his face in the pillow beside her head and groaning.

Sarah breathed out a curse and pushed her hair out of her face. "If it's at all possible, this gets better every time," she finally panted, minutes later when she could find her voice.

"Every. Damn. Time," he agreed, his own voice muffled by the pillow. But she could still understand him. Chuck had a habit of talking into his pillow, especially in the mornings when she tried to get him out of bed and he didn't want to. She was well versed in Chuck's pillow language.

He finally pulled out and flopped to the bed beside her, his hands up by his shoulders in a position that made him look like an animal playing dead. "I've had a thought. And I know this is totally weird because we just had really hot sex, but do you think this house has cooking utensils?"

She slowly turned her head to gape at him, then wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"I know. I told you. Totally weird. But do you think it does?"

"I don't know. Probably." She paused. "Are you willing to leave these silk sheets _and _me to find out right now?"

"Nope."

"Then don't think about it." She turned over and snuggled into his side, humming happily when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her half on top of him before kissing her forehead. "We'll figure dinner out when its dinnertime. Until then, we can focus on what this trip was supposed to be about."

"And what's that? Sex?"

"No!" she laughed. "But apparently that's part of it. I meant us," she said, pushing her head up from his chest and peering down into his eyes. "Taking time to just be together for once." Sarah sighed and nuzzled his nose before kissing him softly and pulling back to meet his warm gaze again. "We've been so wrapped up in missions and everything's been so hectic. We live in the same apartment, sleep in the same bed, and I was actually starting to miss you."

Chuck sighed and she readjusted a little, propping her elbow on the pillow beside him and holding her head in her hand. She drew circles on his chest, playing with the hair there. "I missed you, too. You want to hear something kind of depressing?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"I almost went to my sister to ask her how she and Devon deal with their intense schedules at the hospital. You know? They overlap sometimes so they see each other at work, but other times they have those twenty four hour all nighter things and I swear they must not see each other for days sometimes. So yeah, I almost asked her how they still find time for each other."

Sarah blushed and bit her lip.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and letting his fingers drift up and down her spine in a comforting and shiver-inducing move.

"I _did _ask her."

He just smiled as she winced. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, this wasn't her idea. She didn't say for us to go on vacation. But she said to really take advantage of those little moments. In between the working and the rushing, when you get those small quiet moments, even if it's literally just a single moment…She said to be present in those moments, really get the most out of them. Cling to them." She bounced her shoulder. "Thought that was good advice."

"That Ellie. She's a genius."

"I really think she is," Sarah replied, aware of the inherent warmth in her voice as she spoke of her boyfriend's sister. Telling Ellie the truth about what she was, who she was, had been one of the best things. Because now she had a true friend, someone besides Chuck who wanted to get to know her. They had wiped the slate clean, and were starting fresh…in some ways.

It was nice.

"Say, what do you think about heading downstairs and lighting a fire in the fireplace? I'll brew some tea."

"Is there tea?"

"Mhm."

"How do you know that?"

"I brought it."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I know." She giggled and snuggled into him again, squeezing him tightly and basking in his warmth. It felt good to love and be loved…and she knew that there were plenty of moments like this to come.

* * *

Thanks everybody!

'Til next time!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello hello. Thanks again to everyone reading. And special thanks to those of you who review and send me PMs. I'm so grateful!

Hope this story continues to enthrall!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

It was their first night in the Cambria cabin, the rain lessening to become nothing but a gentle drizzle. Their bellies were full from dinner, a fire was roaring in the fireplace, and they had each consumed at least two glasses of wine, enough to give the night a feeling of warmth and peace.

After brewing their tea earlier, Sarah texted Ellie to let them know they reached their destination safely, and she immediately received a response: "Great, have fun!" There had been a winking face to accompany the message that made Sarah grin hard. Even while she blushed a little. Maybe that wasn't what Ellie meant. Maybe Sarah's mind was just in the gutter.

And why the hell not?

But after she texted Ellie back, they had thrown their phones in the drawer upstairs in the bedroom, both of them with the sound turned off, because Sarah was determined this vacation remained just the two of them. They might turn them back on in the morning. Maybe. In case of an emergency. …Maybe.

Chuck stood up from the other side of the window seat beside the kitchen table and set his glass down, taking hers and setting it down next to it. He then offered her his hand and she smiled up at him, looking away from the beautiful vision of the moon glinting off of the sea out of their window and taking his hand, letting him help her to her feet.

On the way to the couch across from the fire, he snagged the blanket folded over the back and threw himself down on the cushions with a grunt, opening his legs wide and patting the couch between them with an inviting smile.

Smirking, she slid between his legs and draped herself over him, snuggling into his chest as he draped the blanket over both of them. She hummed happily and tilted her head back to kiss his neck, before scooting up a bit further to kiss his jaw, cheek, forehead…And then they met in a passionate kiss, one they didn't pull away from for quite some time.

With the fire crackling in the fireplace, the rain sounding on the roof, and the wine in her system, Sarah found herself perfectly content to just stay like this, making out with her boyfriend, feeling his hand in her hair. And the secure warmth of his arms around her. Before Chuck, security meant locking doors and windows, pulling down blinds, waiting for the threat to pass in the pitch darkness of a hotel room. It meant strapping knives to her body, sliding a pistol in her handbag, looking at mirrors and other reflective surfaces as she walked past them to make sure she wasn't being followed. That was security.

She'd never needed or wanted to be _held_ by another person. Not her parents, not her friends, not Bryce. And not Chuck. That was what she'd always told herself, at least. But then she had been held by him. Enough that she craved his arms around her when bad things happened. Not because she needed to be comforted. But because she wanted him close. It had started in the beginning. And it never went away.

Although, after they finally started a real relationship in Paris, it did get a little worse. Maybe because she knew what it felt like to be with him for days and days on end, wrapped around him. She knew what it was like to be touched in the way he touched her, what it was to _really _held by someone who she knew without a doubt loved her. But she wanted him more and more with each passing day.

And being thrust back into the spy life, having mission upon mission dropped on top of them, having to leave Chuck for weeks on end when he took a break from spying after his father died, had made these moments horribly rare in the last few months of their relationship.

This was exactly what she had been missing and craving all of this time. Quality time. She couldn't remember the last time they had just cuddled on the couch and let the rest of the world disappear. No mission talk, no spy talk, no talk at all. Just silent snuggling. Sharing the apartment with Morgan had made both of them a little more wary of whether or not he was around. She didn't want Chuck's best friend to feel awkward, after all. She wanted him to be glad she was living there. After all, Chuck hadn't exactly _asked_ Morgan if it was okay for her to move in. She'd gone behind her boyfriend's back to corner Morgan at the Buy More while Chuck was at an offsite install, and she'd asked him herself. He was a sweetheart about it, and she could see the sincerity in him as he welcomed her to his "habitat". No matter what mistakes he'd made in the past, no matter how strange or creepy he could sometimes be (though he'd gotten so much better over the years), Sarah would always like Morgan. Because nothing on Earth seemed quite so important to him as his best friend's happiness. She could depend on Morgan to have Chuck's back.

And he hadn't been the worst roommate, either. A few close calls, granted. But she'd learned very quickly that she needed to wear proper clothing in her apartment unless she was locked in the bathroom, or in her and Chuck's room.

That was not the case here. Now there was no one but just them two. Chuck was just hers for seven whole days.

After what must have been a long time (she wasn't sure and she didn't care because at the moment she felt like she had all the time in the world), Sarah gently pulled back, her eyes drifted open, and she smiled down at him unconsciously. Smiling came so easily to her today.

"Mmm I miss this," she said quietly, her lips gently brushing against his as she spoke.

He didn't have to agree verbally because his grin was definitely commiserating.

As though they were of one mind, he slid up against the back of the couch to sit a little straighter and she turned around to press her back into his chest. He fixed the blanket and rounded her body with his arms so that they could relax again.

Sarah covered his hands with hers and let her eyes slip shut.

They stayed that way for some time, gently stroking each other's fingers, Chuck's lips against her hair. She could fall asleep like this, she mused to herself distantly. And she wouldn't mind waking up the next morning still in this same position. Or staying here forever, really. If sustenance wasn't a necessity.

She was close to drifting even deeper into her musings when she felt the fingers of his right hand slip under her cotton V-neck's hem. She smiled as he stroked his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach. He drew circles there with his fingertips, his feather-like touch giving her chills. And then he used his other hand to pull her shirt up a bit more. Chuck closed his hand over her breast and squeezed gently. Sarah let out a deep breath, squirming a little under his ministrations, biting her lip.

As focused as she was on the pleasure of having him massage her breast, his fingers flicking her nipple every so often, she didn't pay attention to his other hand until she felt the waistband of her pajama pants being lifted.

Sarah's eyes snapped open as he dragged his fingers down the front of her panties, rubbing along her pelvis, until he cupped her sex over the cotton material. She whimpered softly and dug her fingers into his forearm. "Chuck…"

He said nothing in response, and instead tucked his hand inside the waistband of her panties, sliding his fingers over her slit. Her hips bucked into his hand and she gasped.

And when he pushed his finger into her opening, she turned her face into his neck, her body shivering when he pushed a second finger inside. He pumped slowly, the pleasure almost excruciating as he curled his fingers into her most sensitive spot.

With their current position, he could rub his fingers along the most pleasurable areas of her inner walls. His other hand was still massaging her breast, his lips tracing a pattern along her hair and temple.

Chuck hoisted her even closer to him with the hand that was buried in her sex, giving himself even further access to her, and he began pumping faster, pressing a little more whenever he came into contact with her g-spot.

She held onto his hand that clutched her breast so tightly, even as he continued to massage her there. And she reached up with the other to hold onto the back of his neck. His breathing was ragged against her cheek as he whispered her name, and she panted his name back at him.

It was all just so fantastic. The way he matched his ministrations on her upper body to those he bestowed upon her lower half. All she could do was continue to hold on, and express her pleasure. He made it last an awfully long time, building her up by paying extra attention to her g-spot, and then easing her back down again with slow, shallow thrusts of his fingers.

After some time, he sped up again and she braced herself, sliding her hand up into his hair to hold on as best she could as he ground his fingers inside of her until an orgasm crashed over her. She whimpered his name and arched her back, turning her face into his neck and gently biting his jaw. She distantly heard him whisper words of love in her ear as he eased her down from her climax, her chest heaving and her whole body buzzing.

It took some time for her to gain a bit of her sanity, and by then Chuck had pulled his hand out of her pants and was holding her close again, kissing her cheek. She giggled and ran her hands over his arms, craning her neck a bit to look him in the eye. She didn't say anything, merely raising her eyebrow. She wasn't sure if it came off as impressed or just smug. She felt both at the moment. He _was _impressive, and maybe she was just a little smug that he was hers and no one else's.

Her limbs felt extra loose now, and she didn't know what time it was, and she didn't care what time it was. She just knew that her body was still on fire and she could feel Chuck's erection against her ass, beneath his boxers and pajama pants.

It was one of her favorite things about their sex life. When he worshipped her body it was never completely one-sided. Giving her pleasure turned him on. It was sweet in a lot of ways, but more than that it was just who he was. Chuck Bartowski was a giver. And the fact that making her feel good made him feel just as good based on merit alone was one of the reasons why he was the sexiest man in the universe.

With a mischievous smirk on her face, she ground her ass into his crotch, hearing him growl softly into her ear. She reached up and grabbed his hand that was still wrapped around her breast, pulling it out from under her shirt and turning her whole body around so that she could look at him. He just looked so comfortable and happy. He looked completely satisfied.

"Mmm what?" he hummed with a small smile.

She giggled and reached up to smooth his hair back. It had a bit of curl at the end, and part of her was a little sad he didn't let it get longer like it used to be. Embarrassingly enough, she used to fantasize about those curls before they were together. But she wasn't about to tell a grown man how to keep his hair. It wasn't that important.

"I love you."

His content smile widened until his white teeth appeared between his lips. "I love _you_."

When he tucked his hands under her shirt to hold her by her waist, drawing circles on her bare skin with his thumbs, it only stoked the fire that still burned inside of her.

Sarah reached back and flung the blanket off of them, and then she leaned in to kiss him softly, lingering a bit. "How _much_ do you love me?" she asked in a whisper, pulling back and looking at him.

His eyelids fluttered until he met her gaze with his brown eyes shining brightly in the firelight. They almost looked like there were flecks of gold in them and it was a lot sexier than she was prepared for.

"Probably more than is legal in, like, all 50 states."

"Huh." She smiled saucily, slipping a hand under his shirt and feeling his abdomen muscles jump beneath her fingers. "That's kinda hot. How about a presentation?"

"What, like PowerPoint?"

She smacked his shoulder for ruining the game, but still laughed loudly. Sarah decided to pretend he hadn't made the quip once she sobered up a little and went back to seduce-mode. "Show me how much you love me, Chuck."

"I don't know. Not if it's illegal."

"Even though we're behind closed doors? Up on this hill, in a little cottage, overlooking the ocean?" She teased his lips with hers, combing her fingers through his hair with one hand and slowly pulling at the tie to his pants with the other. "Nobody is around. It's just us. Totally…and completely…alone."

He grinned. "I love you so much," he said, shaking his head at her. There was awe in his face, as though he were a little overwhelmed by how much he loved her.

And she was a little shocked by how much that turned her on when it came to Chuck Bartowski. Just knowing how much he loved her, how strong their bond was, made her want him more than she'd ever wanted anything.

It was a bit awkward, trying to pull his pants and boxers off of him while in this position, but they worked together and he finally kicked them off the edge of the couch to the floor. After some wriggling and kissing and heated touching, her own bottoms joined his.

Sarah pressed her knees into the cushions on either side of his hips, curling up on his chest and reaching back to fix the blanket over them. Then she quickly and efficiently slid her hand between them to guide his hardness inside of her. She readjusted as he thrust his hips up to bury himself completely, and she gasped, gently nipping at his jaw as she started her tight, rolling growled, his hands gripping her thighs, massaging her muscles there as she used them to rock against him.

Lifting her face, she looked down into his eyes and they just stared for awhile, mouths open in awe, eyes swirling with passion.

And when he moved his hands up to grip her hips, he started arching up to meet her strokes, pushing himself deeper with each thrust. It felt so fantastic that she had to reach up to grip the arm of the couch with both hands and angle her torso away from him. The blanket slid down her back to pool at her waist, but she paid it no mind as she made her thrusts harder.

He groaned and his gaze left hers, instead focusing on the place where they were joined. She was inwardly pleased by the look on his face as he watched them move together. The hunger in his gaze was gratifying but it was also making her want more.

She quickened her pace and he followed her lead, lifting his head up from the armrest to groan into her shirt, his fingers squeezing her hips hard. "Sarah…baby…" he muttered against her covered breast, his voice strangled.

"Oh, Chuck," she gasped, moving one hand to grip the back of the couch and covering his hand on her thigh with the other. Sitting straight up on his lap, she started bouncing, then switching to swing her hips back and forth, then going back to bouncing again. She rode him hard, then varied to slow and soft, and back to hard again, her jaw clenched and her eyes focused on his face as he stared at where they joined.

She was so intent on feeling as much of him as possible, satisfying the desire that itched deep inside of her, that she was stunned by the sudden feeling of being on the edge of orgasm.

"Chuck, I'm coming," she whimpered, out of breath. "Look at me."

He did, his jaw clenched, his eyes wide in awe. He couldn't seem to pick up on her rhythm, and she admittedly wasn't all that sure she had a particular pattern. Sarah let her self-control go.

She lifted herself up from his lap a little and then slammed herself down, rocking back and forth a few times, before lifting herself again and dropping back into his lap. He groaned, panting her name. And then he lifted his hand that wasn't under hers, tucking his fingers between their bodies and finding her clit.

Sarah threw her head back and started bucking on him, his name on her lips. And when she came, it was like a bomb went off inside of her. Unaware of anything but the feeling of him inside of her and the indescribable, throbbing pleasure shooting through her entire body, she suddenly felt herself being swung around until she was pressed into the couch back, her arm jammed between her body and the cushion beneath her.

Chuck thrust into her a few times, grabbing the couch arm above her head for leverage. He rocked into her for a few moments until he came, and then he collapsed from his side to his back, bringing Sarah with him to crash onto his chest. They were totally and completely limp, the two of them nothing more than a heap of limbs tangled together.

She could feel her ragged breaths matching his, their chests heaving as one.

That had been new. And fantastic.

"Holy shit," he gasped, and she giggled breathlessly. Apparently he agreed.

"I think this is better than the train."

"Ohh, the train," he groaned. "This is so much better than the train." They both laughed as best as they could, both of them still gasping for breath.

It took some time before they gathered enough willpower to separate themselves and climb up from the couch. Chuck tugged his boxers on, and Sarah her panties, but she wondered just how long it would take before they came off again, so she neglected to put her pajama bottoms back on. She wondered if she was nuts for even thinking like that. But she didn't feel all that bad if she _was _nuts. Because he was nuts right along with her.

The fire was only a few glowing embers by the time they were ready to leave the couch sanctuary. By then it was closing in on midnight, but at least the rain seemed to be tapering off. That meant that by the time they woke up tomorrow, they might be able to go outside.

Sarah looked down at the glass of water she was guzzling and smirked. For no real reason except that it was only the first day of their spur of the moment vacation, and she was already dreading the day they would leave.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind and turned away from the window over the kitchen sink that looked out over the water. "You better replenish your fluids, Ch—" But her saucy remark was cut off when she realized he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Chuck? Where'd you go?"

Chuck's empty glass was on the counter where he must have set it before wandering off. Served her right for daydreaming in the middle of the night.

Putting both their glasses in the sink, she moved through the kitchen and into the entryway. "Chuck?" she called up the stairs. Then she ducked into the hallway that led to their bedroom and the bathroom. "Baby, where are you?"

She didn't have time to worry as she walked into the living room and saw his short dark curls against the armrest of the couch. With a soft giggle, she moved around to the front of the couch and peered down at him. He was asleep, curled under the blanket. Or at least, he seemed pretty unconscious.

But there was no way they were spending their first night of vacation sleeping on the couch when they had a perfectly good bed down the hall. And she sure as hell wasn't sleeping in that bed _without_ him. So she knelt in front of her boyfriend and leaned her arms on the cushion beside his face. "Chuck?"

Nothing.

"Chuuu-uuuck. Time to wake up."

"Hmmmmph." She giggled as he turned his face, his features pinched. "Too tired to move."

"Hmm, it's no wonder, either." Sarah leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his nose, then his forehead. "Do you really want to sleep here?"

"I could sleep anywhere right now. Not gonna lie." He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yeah, but both of us can't sleep on this couch."

"Mmm, yeah we can. I can just wedge you right here." He blindly reached over to smack the cushion between his body and the back of the couch.

"I don't want to be _wedged_, Chuck. I want to be on a bed with silk sheets. Come oonnn," she shook him, giggling when he groaned and tried to swat her hands away.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag…"

She hoisted him to sit up and he finally snuck one eye open tiredly, his lips slowly spreading into a mischievous smile. "You know, Chuck, you're probably the only guy who calls it nagging when his girlfriend is trying to get him into a bed with silk sheets."

Both of his eyes opened at that and he laughed. "You might be right about that."

Then he whined like a little boy and let her pull him to his feet. Instead of standing normally like an actual adult, though, he slumped forward against her so that she had to hold him up, his arms falling limp to his sides.

"Chuck…oh my God. You've been working out. You are _not_ as light as you think you are."

"Mmmmmm, but you're so comfy and strong. My lady is soft in all the right places."

"Use your legs. Come on. Let's go." She nudged him and laughed when he turned his face to nuzzle her jaw. "Scoot!"

"You're not gonna make me brush my teeth, are you, mom?"

She laughed and shoved him so that he fell back onto the couch, a cheeky grin on his face. "You ass! Sleep on the couch by yourself! How's that?"

He clambered up to his feet again as she walked around the couch and towards the hallway. But he caught up to her and rounded her waist with his arms, stopping them both and hugging her close. She grinned over her shoulder at him. "And yes, by the way, you do have to brush your teeth."

"Baby, we've been living together for how long? You know how important clean teeth are to me."

That made her laugh. They waddled all the way into the bathroom together, preparing for bed. As always, there was a science to it, and it had taken a few months before they'd gotten it down. But now the only time they bumped into each other was if they did it on purpose.

They finally collapsed into bed a few minutes later, and Sarah couldn't help but hum at the feel of the sheets sliding against her body. Chuck was asleep beside her in no time and she had to reach over him to turn off his lamp, before moving back onto her side to turn hers off.

Crawling back under her covers, she nestled into her pillow and sighed, a grin sweeping over her face as Chuck unconsciously curled the fingers of his hand around hers. She squeezed back and shut her eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Thanks, again!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi again. I sincerely hope you all had a good week. If not, it's the weekend now, so that's always nice. Usually. That's usually nice.

This story is still going strong. So I hope you all stick around. Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I appreciate it. And thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

The fresh, moist air felt glorious on her skin as she sat on the wooden deck that took up most of the backyard. It overlooked the path down below along the boardwalk and the churning ocean as the tide sank lower and lower.

She shut her eyes and breathed in the sea air, huddling further into the blanket she had draped over her.

Sarah wore Chuck's sweatshirt that he claimed was from his high school days. It was so worn and comfortable that she preferred it over any of her own, and so she had packed it amongst her things, much to her boyfriend's obvious amusement. She knew he liked it, though. She knew it made him happy to see her wrapped up in his sweatshirt as though it were hers.

Tucking her feet up under her body, she almost felt herself falling into another light slumber when she heard the door behind her slide open. She opened her eyes and looked up as Chuck padded out onto the deck with what looked like two mugs of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

She groaned happily.

"I wonder if I would've gotten that same response from you if it was just me walking out here without the coffee."

She chuckled, reaching up to take the mug he offered her. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hey, it's vacation. I can sleep 'til 9 if I want to." Chuck stooped down and kissed her lips gently before pulling the other deck chair close to hers and plopping down. "You cold? Want me to bring you socks or somethin'?"

She shook her head and sipped the hot coffee, letting its warmth seep into her. "Mm no. This coffee is perfect."

"Well at least I'm good for something."

That made her laugh. "Cut it out, martyr, and gimme another kiss."

He leaned in again, and this time the kiss lasted longer, long enough for her to consider the idea of climbing back between those warm sheets with him. "I don't know about you, but that's better than any coffee I've ever tasted," he muttered once they slowly pulled apart.

"Oh my God, would you get off it?" she laughed, giving him a teasing shove and earning an equally teasing grin from him.

"Hey, it's not raining—"

"That's true. It isn't." She gestured to the sky and he glared, smirking at her.

"How about a morning stroll along the boardwalk?"

"After breakfast?"

"Sure. After breakfast."

"You got a deal, Bartowski."

They ate a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, pulled on warm clothes, since it was still overcast and the sea breeze was more of a gust than anything.

An hour later, the couple strolled arm in arm down the wooden boardwalk, waving along the ocean, surrounded by green plants that dripped with morning dew and bold squirrels that approached in search of food. The water lapped around the rocks a few dozen feet away.

But besides that, they were completely alone.

"Is there any way we could convince Beckman to let us work from here?" Chuck asked after a good ten minutes of comfortable quiet, with nothing but the sounds of the waves and the cries of seagulls flying over. "We could move the operation to Cambria and then we could walk like this every morning."

"As good as that sounds, I'd rather keep Beckman—the government in general—away from this place, frankly," she said, bumping his shoulder with hers to let him know she appreciated the sentiment. "I want this to be something we can come back to. Just us. Nobody else will ever be a part of it except for me and you."

"Mmm, that sounds even better." His grin caused her to giggle. It was impossible to put into words how much she loved him when he was content and happy. There was a glow to him here. He hadn't flashed in a few days. His features were ironed out and slack. His body was loose and tension free. And his eyes were so wonderful and bright.

Chuck took a deep breath and smiled wider. "But I want to live at the beach. It can be anywhere as long as there's a beach. I love the morning here. The mist and the quiet and the—Squirrel!"

He halted and she followed his gaze to a small squirrel standing on the boardwalk on its two back legs, its arms hanging in front of it, nose twitching. "Hi, little guy," Chuck said, kneeling down but thankfully not moving any closer.

Its nose just twitched again and it turned its head a little to look up at her, almost as though it was scoping them both out. Then it lowered itself to all fours, made a scratchy clicking sound, and dashed across the boardwalk to the other side, leaping into a bush and Chuck stood again, she tucked her arm in with his and snuggled close. "Be careful, Chuck. The squirrels are really bold here. At least, that was what the realtor said. The squirrels aren't afraid of humans."

"Wish I had a little bread to leave for 'im," Chuck said, smiling to himself, and in turn Sarah felt her own smile stretch over her face.

"Of course you do. Because you're sweet."

He turned to her. "What? I like squirrels. I think they're cool."

"It's not a bad thing," she giggled. "I'm just saying you're sweet because you care about things nobody else cares about. Tiny animals you come across. You're like a manly version of Sleeping Beauty."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just calling me Sleeping Beauty because I slept in longer than you did."

She laughed. "Well, you are pretty beautiful when you sleep. Although, when you're awake, too. Just about all the time."

That made _him _laugh this time. "That's so not even true. Have you seen me after a shift at the Buy More? I'm pretty sure I look like I've just been hit by a truck. Roadkill Chuck."

"No, you don't," she chuckled. "You look tired and sometimes annoyed, and maybe even a little disheveled. But I like that look. It's kinda sexy."

"How is that even remotely sexy?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a grin. "I guess it's a quirk of mine. I think you're sexy when you're all mussed up and disgruntled."

"Well that's a shame."

She wrinkled her brow up at him. "Why's that?"

"I can't imagine I'll have anything to be disgruntled about during this vacation, so I guess I'm SOL on the sexy department, huh?"

He really did say the cutest things sometimes. Sarah grinned and shook her head. "I have news for you, buster. We've already had sex a handful of times and you being disgruntled had nothing to do with any of those times."

"Yeah we have! Boom!" He accentuated it with a nerdy fist punch into the air.

She laughed and pulled away a little, but only to take his hand and squeeze it. "In fact, I think you're pretty sexy right now…" Sarah let her voice drift off as she leaned up to press a slow, gentle kiss on his neck. She thought she felt him shiver but she wasn't sure.

Then he stopped them both and held her side against his front. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "Nobody else is out here. We could find a nice patch of grass…"

Even as electricity shot through her body at the thought, Sarah shook her head. "You're nuts if you think I'm having sex out here right now."

"Then I guess I'm nuts," he gaped at him, even as her eyes danced in glee. "Charles Irving Bartowski, have you no decorum? We can't just lay down in the grass and have sex in public!"

"But it doesn't count as public when no one is here!"

"And when someone comes? You know what? That's beside the point. I'm not taking even a single article of clothing off out here. It's chilly and wet and it'll be scratchy and uncomfortable." She stepped back from him and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. He had to know she was right, and she saw that he did know, and that he was mostly teasing her, trying to get a rise out of her.

But she liked to play along a little when he was like this. It didn't happen as often unless they were perfectly alone.

"Aww, come on. I can always be the one laying down." His wink made her press her thighs together a little and squirm.

"As much as I appreciate trying new things, this is pushing it." She grinned. "Stop being such a naughty nerd and let's keep walking."

That made him laugh as he grabbed her by her elbow and gave her a tug into his side. She clung to him as they continued their walk. "It was worth a try."

"I'll bet it was."

She poked his side and he leapt away, laughing some more. And the sound of it was better than anything she'd ever heard. At least for the moment, when she was drowning in him and his contentment. When the pressure of their work was off of his shoulders, out of his head, he was—she didn't want to say he was a different person because he wasn't. It wasn't that. He was just so loose and wonderfully himself. At ease. Calm. And she had to admit, he was a little adventurous, too.

The walk lasted around an hour and a half, and by the time they trudged up the steps to their back porch, Sarah felt refreshed and a little warmer.

They entered their back door and kicked off their sneakers, unloading their jackets on the window seat and going into the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Not for the first time since they got here, Sarah found herself gulping down a full glass of water. Only this time, she was replenishing her fluids after a different sort of exercise.

"So what's on the docket for today?" Chuck asked, downing the rest of his coffee that he'd left on the counter before grabbing the glass of water she'd poured for him.

"Absolutely nothing."

He seemed pleased by that, and she was, too. After so much time when every last minute of their lives were filled with another thing they had to do…another bad guy to catch, another briefing with Casey and Beckman, another shift at the Buy More, another recon mission, another stakeout, blah blah blah…It felt so good to have nothing in front of them but time. Time to do whatever they wanted to do. Time to do absolutely nothing at all if they wanted to.

So instead of making plans, they each grabbed a book, or in Chuck's case, a graphic novel, and plopped on the chairs on their porch to read in silence for awhile. Chuck had his feet propped on the small table and she in turn had her feet propped on his shins. And she lost herself in her book, the sound of the Pacific in the background.

And then after a really long time, she was aware of Chuck setting his graphic novel down beside him and leaning forward to grab her feet and pull them a bit so that she was forced to swivel in her chair.

She watched him with a small, curious smile as he hoisted her bare feet into his lap and began massaging them. Sarah's eyelids fluttered and she sank further into her chair with a hum. "Mmm, what's that for?"

"Does it have to be for anything? What if I just wanna give my woman a foot massage?"

"Oh! Oh God, that feels so good. You can massage me anytime," she quipped, smiling saucily at him.

At that, he moved his ministrations up to her ankles and scooted his chair a little closer to hers so that he could massage her calves. "How's this working out for you, Miss Walker?"

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a smirk. "Pretty well, thanks. Though I think I paid for a full body massage."

Chuck laughed and slowly eased her legs off of him, standing up and walking to the door.

Sarah just stared at him her mouth agape, her book still open on her lap. He opened the door and turned, pursing his lips. "Do you want your massage now or what? You paid for it, after all."

His shrug was so adorable and so smug all at once. She had half a mind to leap up from her chair, close the distance between them, and tackle him. But she really did want that massage. Chuck's hands were godlike.

So instead of answering, she slid her bookmark in place, stood up, grabbed his graphic novel and followed him inside.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sarah made sure to undress in Chuck's eyeshot. She did it slowly and deliberately, knowing he was watching even if he tried not to. Because they had their own natural sound machine, Chuck opened their windows to let the calming sound of the beach in, but then he lowered the blinds just in case. Funny how she hadn't even thought about that before she'd undressed.

Sarah tugged the sheets down all the way to the foot of the bed and laid length-wise on her stomach, grabbing the nearest pillow and shoving it under her for comfort. When she peeked over her shoulder at Chuck, he smiled at her and approached the bed. "So I take it since you went full birthday suit, you're expecting the full body treatment."

She shrugged innocently. "If you have the time."

"You're my only client, after all." He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs and she knew it was because it would be more comfortable for him to kneel over her to massage her if he wasn't wearing restricting clothing.

Sending a faux glare over her shoulder, she pouted a little. "I better be your only client, Mr. Bartowski."

"You are!" He climbed onto the bed and crawled close, swinging his leg over to straddle her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Nobody else has been blessed with the touch of these magic massage hands."

She laughed quietly.

His hands really were magic, she had to admit. The way he kneaded her muscles was just as delicious as he'd teased, and she couldn't help the pleasurable groans of satisfaction as her Chuck's hands moved all over her back, then down to her sides. And around to her front where his fingers worked their magic against her belly.

"Anyplace in particular you'd like me to focus on?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. His hands were currently on her lower back, his thumbs working out the kinks there. In all honesty, she hadn't even needed a massage. They were on vacation after all. They hadn't just finished a horrible mission, she hadn't had a horrible day. The day had only started a few hours ago. And he was still giving her a massage. Just because he liked to do it.

Chuck sincerely enjoyed making her feel good. Everyone should be so lucky to find someone like that to spend the rest of their life with.

"Sarah?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed in response, lost in the wonderful sensations.

"Ground control to Major Tom…"

She chuckled. "Sorry. It feels so good, I had my head in the clouds. Mmmm."

"Well, I'm okay with that, then. But I asked if there is anyplace you need me to focus on. Any particular kinks?"

A wicked smile played across her features as she turned her head and peeked up at him over her shoulder. "As you know very well, Mister Bartowski, I've got plenty of kinks."

His face went red and his hands stopped. And then he tried to cover his bashfulness by laughing. "Wow. Not what I meant. But um…yes. I've met a few of those kinks in the last year or so."

"You did more than just meet them, Chuck." She gave him a saucy wink and he shook his head, his hands sliding down her back as he scooted further down her body and focused on her thighs this time. Sarah knew he was picking up on her hints, because they were incredibly obvious. Chuck had his moments of being a little clueless at times, but not when she was this blatant about coming onto him.

And that could only mean he was teasing her by not acknowledging it.

A thrill went through her as his fingers slid far up her inner thigh, and the sound she made wouldn't be entirely appropriate in a professional spa atmosphere. It was a good thing they were nestled in their bedroom, alone except for the soft sound of the waves lapping at the shore outside of the windows.

She moaned again as he paid special attention to her thigh, his fingers dangerously close to the place where she needed him to focus on most. But she refused to say it. He already knew it.

Chuck dragged his hands slowly down her thighs, squeezing them and kneading along the way. And then he stopped at the backs of her knees and gently spread her legs apart a little.

Sarah felt his shirt-covered chest brush against her back then, his lips against her temple, and then he gently nipped at her earlobe. "Think I found another kink back here. Mind if I work on it?"

He really had his moments. His voice rumbled in his chest, so deep and grumbly and filled with desire, and she felt it shoot through her whole body. And the way he was teasing her with his fingers sliding over her hips, his kisses against her jawline and neck making her breathless. "Please," she whimpered, unable to keep up with the game. She just needed him.

Chuck pulled away then and she almost gasped at the loss of contact, but then she turned to look and saw that he was standing beside the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it on the ground, as well as his boxers which he pushed to his ankles and stepped out of.

Not that she thought anything else was going to be happening when he asked if he could work on her kink, but seeing him completely naked, climbing back over her, was all the confirmation she needed.

Sarah waited for him to turn her over, letting him take the lead this time. But he didn't. Instead, he laid down on top of her, his hands braced against the mattress on either side of her body, his chest grinding against her back and his lower stomach resting on her ass.

Then he reached up to push her hair out of the way and gently kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, moving his lips up, caressing her skin.

He shifted above her and she felt his hard length stroke her sex. If she hadn't figured it out before, she knew now that he had no intention of turning her over. Chuck pushed himself inside of her, rocking a few times until he was buried to the hilt and Sarah gasped. He was pressing against all the right places in this position and her thoughts came to a standstill as he gently thrusted back and forth twice. As though he was testing the waters.

They had never done this before, after all.

"Oh, Chuck!" Sarah twisted her hands in the pillow case, craning her neck a little to get a taste of what he looked like behind her. She obviously couldn't see where they were connected, but watching him rocking against her was so hot.

Chuck angled his chest away from her then and Sarah arched her back, tilting her ass up from the mattress so that he had better access. He braced himself on either side of her and began gyrating his hips. Sarah moaned into the pillow and grinned at the pleasure rocking through her with each of his movements.

Like usual, they weren't just experiencing physical connection, but an emotional and mental connection as well. So when Sarah propped herself up on her elbows and dug her knees into the mattress for leverage so that she could meet his penetrating strokes, Chuck arched his back and dove in for a kiss.

She had to crane her neck to catch his lips, but it was worth it. As they kissed, he made his thrust extra long, as though a simple brush of their lips was enough to distract him from the rhythm he'd set. It was sweet and she was a little stunned at how him being sweet made her even more hungry for him. As she turned her head away from him to let out a whimpering gasp, he focused on his lower half again, quickening his pace.

Sarah saw that his arm muscles were straining on either side of her. He as stronger than anyone else knew, and so much sexier.

He dove in to brush his lips against her cheek again and she turned to kiss him, reaching behind her to grab a handful of his hair. As best she could with the way he'd sheared off his curls. Though he hadn't had a haircut in awhile and why was she thinking about Chuck and haircuts when they were in the middle of having really amazing sex?

And then he reached underneath her and wrapped his hand around her breast. "Chuck! Yes!"

She dug her knees in and really grabbed hold of the mattress, beginning to buck herself back against him. They sped up even more and Chuck was suddenly a bit more vocal.

His hand fell away from her breast and propped himself up with his hands on either side of her waist. And then he started pounding into her, enough that her front was bouncing against the bed with each thrust.

"Oh my God. Oh! Oh yes! Yesss."

He groaned. "Sarah!"

Her climax took her by surprise and she cried out his name, her head dropping forward and her arms giving out so that she flopped back onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. She bit it hard and moaned through her teeth as he switched to a gentle rocking motion.

Chuck lowered his chest onto her back again, still bracing himself so that he wasn't resting his full weight on her, still thrusting into her slowly and gently to make her orgasm last for as long as possible.

She turned her face to be able to breathe again, letting out a quiet whimper of his name.

And with one last, strong stroke, Chuck came, and she felt his body tense against hers. The warmth of his seed filled her and he groaned her name into her hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, still tangled together, Chuck still propping himself up, and she wondered at his strength and silently thanked Devon for making her boyfriend work out with him twice a week.

And then she felt Chuck's lips lazily slide down her jaw. "I love you," he whispered.

She grinned so wide she thought she might break her face. "Mmm, I love you too."

And then he slipped out of her and flopped onto his back, making the mattress bounce a little. She giggled at the look on his face. Pure bliss and a bit of self-confidence and satisfaction. He was allowed some pride after that.

Chuck turned his face towards her and smiled. "So did I get that kink after all?"

She laughed and even blushed, turning her face into the pillow and letting the laughter overtake her whole body. She heard him laughing as well and she wondered if she'd ever laughed so hard in her life.

When he scooted close to her, his hand on the small of her back and his lips against her shoulder, she turned her head so that her cheek was pressed to the pillow and simply looked at him.

He moved his hand from the small of her back and gently pushed her hair back, sweeping it over her other shoulder, and then he leaned in to kiss her, his lips soft and not insistent even slightly. She was moved by the unbelievable amount of pure love in the kiss.

They stayed there for at least an hour, kissing and holding each other.

And no words were necessary.

* * *

Please review or PM or neither. Whatever suits you suits me just fine. :)

Thanks for reading. Until next time!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Sorry I neglected this story for a bit. Life, again. But it's back.

Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading, and especially if you took the time to go even further and leave me a review or PM me about the story. It isn't about the quantity of reviews Spy Bliss is getting, it's about the quality. And you're all really freaking awesome! So thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I am not making any money from this story.

* * *

Sarah snorted as she dug in the burlap grocery bag, pulling up a large container of strawberries that she hadn't remembered throwing in the cart at the supermarket. "Strawberries, huh?"

She turned to eye Chuck as he sent her an innocent look. "Do you not like strawberries?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked, setting them on the counter and emptying the rest of the bag. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Hey, it was your idea. I'm just trying to make you happy. It's what good boyfriends do."

With a giggle, she began putting things in the stainless steel refrigerator as he stuck the rest of it in the cupboards. After the morning massage and other activities, they decided to spend the rest of the day exploring the town a little.

There was a sweet town square with lovely buildings and a delicious spot for a late lunch. And the view out over the Pacific was stunning. Having a light dinner and some specialty wine was her idea, and Chuck had seemed to enjoy it immensely.

And then they'd agreed to pick up a few groceries before the store closed, since it was nearing eight thirty by the time they finished their leisurely dinner out. It had been a quick trip because they were both ready to get back after their day away from home.

Here they were in their kitchen, the window propped open to let in the sound of the waves, the soft breeze squeezing through the slatted blinds that they'd drawn over the window.

"Hey…" She turned from where she was bending down to put the strawberries in the fridge and looked over her shoulder at him. He was right behind her, leaning back against the butcher block, his arms crossed. The look on his face was rather mischievous, but also a little tentative as well. Or perhaps…shy? How much more adorable could her Chuck be? "Uh…wanna leave the strawberries out, maybe?"

Sarah stood up with a shrug, shutting the door and setting the strawberries on the counter beside the fridge. She bit her lip and tilted her head. "For what reason?" she asked, even though she knew.

"Dessert," he chirped with a shrug.

She giggled and shook her head, mimicking his pose by leaning back against the fridge. "You're so cute."

Chuck pursed his lips. "Cute? Not sexy at all?"

"Why not both?" she asked. "You're living proof that both of those can coexist in one person."

He chuckled. "You're full of it."

"Hey!" She stepped close, raising a critical eyebrow and poking him in the chest with her finger. "I don't know what _you _thought this morning was, but if it was anything less than sexy…then I don't know what…mmmm…"

Chuck had picked up her hand from where it was still poking him in the chest and he'd started kissing her wrist and up to her palm as she spoke. "You were saying?"

"You initiated this morning's fun and…oh wow…" How could something so effortless feel so good? He was simply kissing her hand and wrist, dotting kisses up her fingers, then down to her forearm. "You've proven you can be…very…sexy…"

Sarah let out a soft whimper as he took her finger into his mouth, enveloping it in the wet heat of his tongue. She giggled lustily and fell forward against his chest, diving in to kiss his neck.

He slid her finger back out of his mouth and gently pushed her back, still holding her close as he looked down into her face. "I don't know what it is, Sarah Walker, but there's something about you…here…in this place. I cannot get enough of you."

Her lower half tingled as he swept his eyes down her body and back up to her face again.

"You're just so laid back and…I don't know…beachy."

She laughed. "You mean I'm a mess."

"No. You're relaxed."

Sarah shrugged one shoulder. "Well, so are you."

"Am I?"

"Oh, yeah. I hate to keep harping on it, but it _was _kind of unforgettable…The sex we had this morning? Not something you'd normally do." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

And then he blushed a little, ducking his head, and she was struck again by how in love she was with this man. At the moment, she was nearly drowning in the realization.

"That's not _entirely _true," he said, rounding her waist with his arms and pulling her hips against his. "I've done adventurous things at home."

"You have. We both have. But we've also got a roommate to be mindful of. And at least for me, that's always kind of in the back of my mind." She couldn't imagine making love to Chuck on their couch and having Morgan walk in. She would never be able to look the poor guy in the face again.

Chuck wrinkled his nose. "That makes two of us."

"I guess that's what vacation is for, huh, Bartowski?" But the end of her sentence drifted off as she found his lips against the spot under her jaw that she loved. She hummed happily.

"You know…" His fingers tucked under her cotton trousers, sliding along the waistband of her panties. "…It's a rare thing at home, getting the chance to make love outside of our bedroom…"

"This is true," she breathed, tucking her fingers into the front pockets of his dark grey jeans.

And then they were kissing madly, hands grappling at each other's faces, hair, and clothes. Chuck's shirt came off first, and then hers, and suddenly her pants were down around her ankles as she kicked them off along with her sandals. The floor was cold on her bare feet and she didn't care at all after the first millisecond, because she was far too focused with Chuck's large hands clutching her ass over her panties and thrusting his groin against hers.

"Oh, Chuck…" she whispered against his jaw.

Sarah pushed her fingers between them and undid his pants, tugging them past his knees with one quick movement. She prided herself on being efficient, and in no time, his boxers and jeans were pooled at his ankles. His sneakers were tougher to take off than her sandals, and she could feel he was just as desperate as she was, if his erection were any indication.

"Chuck," she whimpered as he gently guided her back against the cold steel of the refrigerator. It was cold, but it felt amazing being sandwiched by the freezing fridge door and Chuck's body heat. He had always ran a little warm, especially in moments like these.

His lithe figure was against hers then, and he kissed down her face, over her neck, and to her collarbone, where he gently nipped her with his teeth.

Sarah giggled, combing a hand through his hair and reaching around him with the other to grab his ass and pull him flush against her. He let out a strangled groan, his cock slipping between her thighs. His own hand reached between them and slid into her underpants, his fingers rubbing and searching until they found her clit. She gasped and tilted her head back. "Oh!"

She felt her body tremor as he rubbed circles with his capable fingers, his lips kissing down her jawline until they were right beside her ear. He took her earlobe between his lips and sucked on it teasingly before she heard him whisper, "I want to be inside you."

A grin spread across her face even as she gasped when he rubbed a little harder.

Sarah was done with foreplay, as amazing as it was. They were in the kitchen for God's sakes.

So she let go of him and grabbed the waistband of her panties, shoving them out of the way and down her legs, and just like that, Chuck had her pressed against the fridge, his forehead touching hers, their breath mingling.

He grabbed her left leg and lifted it, keeping it raised as he tucked his arm under the crook of her knee and braced his hand against the fridge door next to her.

Sarah let out a gasp of complete and utter ecstasy as he entered her, rocking until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. And it was ecstasy, feeling him like this, the contrast of cold at her back and hot against her front.

So hot.

Chuck's thrusts were so slow and powerful, and with only one foot on the ground, Sarah didn't have the ability to do much more than enjoy it. And she _was_ enjoying it.

She spread her hand over the back of his head, doing her best to let her fingers get lost in the short curls there, and tugging his face in so that she could kiss him. He groaned into the kiss and she shivered. "Oh, Sarah," he breathed against her lips. "You feel so good."

And then his free hand reached around from where it'd been holding her hip, grabbing her ass and tugging her in to meet his deep strokes. Sarah whimpered and grabbed his shoulders to brace herself, wrapping her right leg around him and rolling herself into him.

He buried his face in her neck and squeezed her ass in time with his thrusts that were getting harder and harder. "Chuck! Oh God, yes!"

Sarah grinned and tilted her head back, reaching up again to dig her fingers in his hair and massage his head. The refrigerator rattled as they made love against it, and she wondered distantly if she would remember this moment every time she looked at it for the rest of their vacation.

The pressure was building in her groin as he buried himself inside of her. Chuck pulled back to look into her face, his brow furrowed in passion, his eyes flashing in desire and love, his bottom lip captured between his teeth. She pressed one hand against his chest and rolled her hips to meet him.

Chuck clenched his jaw and quickened his pace even more, the rattling of the fridge a little louder as he pounded into her.

And then he surprised her by pulling his arm out from under her left knee, letting her wrap her leg around his waist as he grabbed her ass in both hands and yanked her onto his shaft. She yelped his name and threw her head back.

She was so lost in the feeling of his cock plunging in and out of her that she didn't notice when he moved his hand up and unclasped her bra. She grinned once she realized, helping him to get it off of her and reveal her breasts to him.

He slammed them both against the fridge so that their torsos ground together and she slapped her hand against the door handle, grabbing onto it for dear life as her climax neared. His hand closed over hers on the handle as the other reached between them to knead one of her breasts, his thumb flicking her nipple.

Her need for completion a minute later was overwhelming and Chuck must have been right there with her, because he grasped her waist in both hands and rocked against her hard and fast. Sarah used her thighs against him to bounce herself into his thrusts, even as her limbs ached. And she kissed him, swallowing his gasps of ecstasy.

She came, grasping the fridge handle so tightly she thought it might just come off in her hand. "Fuck!" she gasped in a high pitched voice as she pulled her lips away from his. And she kissed him again to muffle his breathless chuckle.

Sarah always liked it best when they came together, so she pushed her hand between their bodies and rubbed his groin just above where his shaft was. She felt him explode inside of her a moment later, her name on his lips.

His thrusts slowed down as he finished and Sarah could feel every last part of her buzzing. Her thoughts were muddled, disconnected, and she was panting for breath. She just groaned and wrapped herself around him tightly, clinging.

She wasn't sure how long it was before he gently helped her lower her feet back to the floor. She made a soft squeaking sound at the feeling of the freezing tile against her feet. Her body was on fire still, after all. And as he pulled out of her, he gave her a worried frown. "Cold tile," she said, although it was more of an exhale than anything.

"Holy crap," Chuck gasped, stepping back to lean against the butcher block.

"Mmmm," she hummed with a giggle, her grin so wide she thought her face might crack. "That was amazing."

And then he laughed. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. He was looking down by her feet.

Sarah followed his gaze and saw a line of dust and crumbs along the bottom grate of the fridge. They'd moved the fridge back. It was maybe just an inch, if that, but still…

She joined him in his laughter and covered her face, not able to contain her blush. Because this had to be one of the kinkiest things she'd ever done.

"Think we can move it back?" Chuck asked.

"Nah. Just leave it. We can clean later and they won't even notice." A giggle bubbled up from her chest again and he gave her his cheesy grin that wrinkled his nose. He was so cute. And 'd just proven her point tenfold.

**xxxx**

Sarah popped a strawberry in her mouth and chewed it gratefully, slowly, letting herself enjoy every last bit of it before swallowing. "There's something about a strawberry that's been picked the same day you eat it."

"Right? Like eating something straight out of heaven."

She giggled and took another from the bowl.

After their impromptu and fantastic romp against the fridge, things had settled down quite a bit. Chuck washed and de-stemmed the strawberries while Sarah showered, and then he'd disappeared into the shower as well once she was finished.

Now they sat comfortably on their bed, leaning against the headboard with the TV on across from them. Nothing enjoyable was on, of course, so she left it on some home improvement show. Instead of watching, they had their heads turned to each other, and they were chatting quietly about nothing in particular.

"Speaking of heaven," she muttered around the bite of strawberry she just took, "this is only our second day of vacation and I'm ready and willing to say that this is the best and most heavenly trip I've ever taken."

His smile was big and adorable, and she thought not for the first time that she sort of wished he was wearing a shirt. The air in the room was a little chilly. She thought maybe the windows weren't properly insulated or something. If only there was a fireplace in the bedroom.

A shiver went down her spine and she squirmed a little, smiling softly.

"You are _already _going to make the claim, huh? Aren't you afraid of jinxing it? Like what if because you said that, a huge tidal wave comes and swallows us up."

Sarah laughed. "Chuck, a huge tidal wave isn't gonna come and swallow us up. And you know what? If it did, at least I'd be with you."

She could literally see him melt and congratulated herself on dating one of the most predictable sweethearts to ever live. She knew what she had to say to make his insides turn to mush. But the best part was that she wasn't lying or trying to butter him up. It was all the truth.

"Good thing Cambria isn't known for its tidal waves, then," he replied softly.

"Mmm, good thing." She leaned close and kissed his lips, before she let her lips wander to his chin and down his jawline to his neck. Sarah heard a rumbling groan emit so softly from his lips and she continued her path down to his collarbone, first licking up one and then moving to the other. Maybe leaving his shirt off was a good idea after all, she thought in amusement as she leaned down further to round one of his nipples with her lips, flicking it with her tongue.

"Sarah…"

She switched then to the other nipple, her knee knocking gently against the large glass bowl Chuck had put the strawberries in, and she wondered if it wouldn't just make more sense for her to sit on him more properly, so as not to upset the bowl.

So she swung her leg over to straddle him, and he helped her fix the sheets over them before he pushed her hair back from her face with a gentle touch.

Sarah pulled back then and sat up to align her face with his, dropping her full weight against his groin and teasingly grinding a few times.

"You're insatiable," he growled.

Giggling quietly, she reached to the side and grabbed a strawberry, holding it to his lips. He took a bite, his eyes narrowed, and she grinned. "I guess it's a good thing I'm with you, then, because you never seem to let me down, Bartowski."

He brought his right hand up and put two fingers to his forehead, winking and giving her a flirty salute. "At your service, Agent Walker."

She smiled and rocked her hips into his lap again, feeling him hardening beneath the boxers he wore. And then she gently ran the strawberry over his lips, before diving in to kiss and lick the delectable juice away.

He groaned, dropping his hands to her hips and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties. And then she offered him the rest of the strawberry and he dove in to take not just the strawberry, but her fingers as well. He grabbed her wrist in a tight, strong grip and began sucking on them, looking right into her eyes.

Just like that, she felt a stirring memory of the day before when he had done the same thing with his tongue but in a different place. A place that was much lower. And now that particular place was calling out for his attention. She eased it a bit by grinding against him.

His eyelids fluttered as she watched him, still pressing her sex against his, the clothing both of them were wearing be damned.

He finally let go of her wrist and she pulled her fingers out of his mouth, grabbing another strawberry and holding it between her teeth. With a smirk, he leaned in and bit the end off of it, and as she pulled the rest into her mouth, they kissed passionately. It was a mess of strawberry, teeth, tongue, and lips, and God, it was so damn hot.

Chuck's fingers finally slipped beneath the waistband of her panties again and he gripped her bare ass. He arched his now hard cock against her sex and squeezed her ass, repeating it over and over and over as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the sensation.

Sarah tucked her face into his hair, her arms around his shoulders, and she moved her lips down to his ear. "Get inside me," she breathed, and she felt him shiver against her. She almost giggled at how quickly and almost desperately he moved to reposition himself.

She squeaked a little as he accidentally almost knocked her to the side while attempting to scoot down the headboard. But he caught her with a sheepish look on his face and laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes alight with expectation and excitement.

At least she wasn't the only insatiable one in this relationship.

Sarah fixed the sheets again and then grabbed the hem of her cami, pulling it off in one quick move, tossing it to the end of the bed. The strawberries were forgotten completely as he surged up to suckle on her breasts, paying a lot of attention to her pert nipples.

But then she rocked her hips against his again and he groaned, flopping back down to the pillow and letting out a long breath. Sarah scooted down a little more and looked at the large bump in the front of his boxers.

Raising a teasing eyebrow, she peered up at him through her lashes and lightly stroked her fingers over the bump. He growled deep in his chest and shook his head at her, smirking back. The thrill of expectation shot through her as she realized the mood they were both in.

Chuck reached up to push her panties down her legs as much as he could, but with the way she was straddling him, it wasn't that far. So she hoisted herself up and finished the job, leaving them down at their feet under the covers. She'd just have to remember they were there later.

She wasn't thinking about them now, that was for sure…as Chuck cupped her sex in his hand and teased her opening with the tips of his fingers. But she wanted more than just his fingers, as amazing as this felt. She wanted to feel all of him, every last inch, buried inside of her. Her need was running wild in her lower half and she could see he felt the same way, as he clenched his jaw and flicked his eyes down.

So he wanted _her _to take control, did he?

Biting back a smirk, and feeling a little breathless, she did away with the rest of his clothing in record time, crawling back up to straddle him and fixing the sheets again. If the sheets weren't silk, she probably wouldn't have bothered. But she thought they both agreed that the feeling of silk rubbing against their bodies as they made love was extra invigorating.

Finally, Sarah remembered the bowl of strawberries. She pushed it a little more out of the way, just in case, but grabbed another strawberry in the meantime, sticking it halfway in his mouth.

He chuckled a little, holding it between his teeth obligingly, and she reached between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his penis, guiding it into her as she lowered her hips to sit on him fully. He whimpered behind the strawberry as she gasped his name, and then she leaned down to rub her breasts against his chest, nibbling on his jawline as she thrusted, before finally taking a bite out of the strawberry.

The taste of him mixed with the taste of strawberry, and the way he felt so full and hard inside of her…

They were never free to do things like this at home. And with that thought in her mind, she made her thrusts a little harder.

Sarah braced herself with one hand pressed against the headboard, the other clutching the pillow next to Chuck's head, her grinding movements slow and a little rougher than usual. She watched his face, the way his jaw clenched, his eyes a little unfocused, his brow furrowed.

He said her name in a strangled voice and let his hands rest on her ass, squeezing her cheeks in time with her thrusts, tugging her onto his cock.

She wasn't usually this controlling, but they were usually at home. Instead of up on this hill, in a home that was set away from the others. With that thought in mind, she moaned loudly. Loud enough that Chuck's eyes widened and he stared at her with an impressed little smirk.

Sarah reached behind her and grabbed his hands away from her ass, pinning them to the bed on either side of his shoulders and holding him down as she thrust even harder.

Lowering her body onto his, she arched her back and moved her hands again, bracing herself against the headboard. She switched from fluid thrusting to bouncing then, as he cried out her name, and then she went back to gyrating again. She could tell he was having a hard time not touching her, with the way he reached up to tangle his fists in the pillow on either side of his head. But the fact that he was trying as much as he was made her want him that much more.

Her climax was approaching slowly, and she could see in Chuck's face that he was close. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body, so she slowed down a little and shifted her legs so that her knees were pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips.

Arching forward so that her torso hovered over him, her hair falling around her face, she moved her hands to her own thighs and slowly rolled her hips.

She whimpered, letting her eyes shut. The pleasure wasn't shooting through her like it had been before. Instead it was a dull throbbing, gently pulsing in her lower belly, making her toes and fingers tingle. It was different but just as fantastic. "Chuck," she gasped. "Touch me."

When she opened her eyes and met his gaze, his lips twitched in a smile for just a split second before he untangled one fist from the pillow and reached out to curl his fingers around her waist. He slid his hand to her lower back and tugged her hips against his, arching himself to meet her thrust. She gasped and tilted her head back for a second, her hair falling over her shoulders.

And then she felt his fingers moving up her spine, sending shivers through her, still rolling her hips against his slowly, methodically.

But then his hand moved around to the front and he was palming one of her breasts. "Oh _God_! Chuck, yes!"

Then he wrapped his hands around her wrists and lifted them to the headboard again. She followed his wordless order and clung as he moved to grab both of her breasts again, kneading them as he rocked himself up into her.

She didn't want to make it last longer, anymore. And if his actions were any indication, neither did he.

So she gripped the headboard and went wild, not quite bouncing, but definitely pushing down as hard as she possibly could, making sure he was buried deep inside of her with each hard thrust.

Their cries of ecstasy rang through the room. There was nobody in the next room over to hear their moans, their outcries of each other's names…or the soft, dull thump of the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly.

And when they came together, Sarah let out a loud curse, not sure which was more powerful, the overwhelming release of her climax…or the feeling of Chuck's hot cum spilling inside of her. Perhaps one lent to the other. It didn't matter.

Either way, she was left panting, still sitting on top of him, her face pressed against her outstretched arms, her knuckles white on the headboard as she squeezed it tightly.

After a few minutes of not moving, save for the heavy breathing and soft whimpers from residual twinges of pleasure, Sarah gently eased herself off of his lap and tried to flop onto the bed beside him, but remembered just in time that the bowl of strawberries was still there, and instead, fell half on top of him, just missing knocking the bowl with her legs.

"Oof! Oww…"

"I'm sorry, Chuck!" She rolled over so that she was draped over him, looking down into his face as he winced. She got him at least with an elbow to the ribs, if not something somewhere else and she didn't realize it. "You okay? I was avoiding the strawberries. I, uh…I forgot about them."

His eyes widened. "Ooh! So did I. Can I have one? I'd get my own, but I'm sort of…Well, I've got a beautiful, naked spy woman on top of me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope. No. Never. Just stating a fact."

She giggled and reached over to grab a strawberry. But held it to hover over him. "Kiss first."

With a laugh, he leaned up to kiss her softly. As usual, though, it didn't take long before lips became a little more insistent. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and put the strawberry in his mouth.

Luckily she'd chosen a smaller one, otherwise he might have choked a little.

He pouted as he chewed, whining a little. "I wasn't done with that kiss yet," he said when he swallowed.

"Oh, I know. But if it continued, I'm not sure I'm entirely ready for more just yet."

And there it was. That self-satisfied, smug look he got when she praised him in bed. He was allowed, and he was usually so unpretentious and modest that it was a little sexy to see her Chuck with a smidgeon of pride. He rarely allowed himself.

So they fed each other strawberries, talking and kissing, and even venturing into a bit of a make out a few times, but always stopping before it went any further. Until finally, they fell asleep, tangled together, the almost empty bowl of strawberries sitting on the nightstand…once again forgotten.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review, and if not, that's okay too! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon.

SarahsSupplyCloset


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Another long wait. I'm so sorry. I'm not making any promises anymore about how soon I'll be posting, BUT know that I will keep posting! I love writing this story and I love Chuck fic. It's the perfect break from life! So thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! And sent messages. And thank you to all my readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I am not making money off of this story.

* * *

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Sarah turned just in time to see her boyfriend swing his arm around and throw a large chunk of wood into the water. She laughed and thrusted her arms out. "Did you just do that? Really?"

"I did. I would say I've been waiting to do that since I was a kid, but it actually just occurred to me a second ago while I was standing back there holding that piece of wood." He shrugged, wiping his hand on his swim trunks and leaving a smear of dirt there. "You know…chuck and…Chuck."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You're the hugest dork I've ever met."

"Nerd."

"No, dork this time. I actually mean dork."

"I'll take it."

He slung his arm over her shoulders and tugged her into his side. This was their third day in Cambria and it hadn't gotten any less gorgeous, or any less restful, or any less amazing. This was, however, the first time it had been warm enough to put swimsuits on. Granted, even then, Sarah had donned a grey cotton pull over and black shorts, and Chuck wore an old T-shirt with his swim trunks.

Sarah pulled Chuck a little closer to the water so that the waves licked at their toes. It was cold, but it wasn't anything she couldn't get used to. Especially since she'd been in her fair share of freezing rivers and lakes to evade capture during missions. Chuck might have some trouble, but he would just have to deal with it.

She tugged him a little closer to the water, but he resisted. "That is actually cold."

"Yeah? So? Could be a lot worse."

"Are you kidding me? I'll freeze my ass off if I go in that!"

"Five minutes and you'll be totally fine!"

"But that's five minutes of freezing and by then I'm gonna be an icicle."

Laughing, she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs, revealing her green bikini bottoms. She tossed the shorts further up the beach, and held out her hand towards him.

"I'm not going in there with you. Nope."

"Stop being a wimp and give me the house keys."

"I don't know if you know this, but calling me a wimp isn't going to make me go out there." And yet, he took the keys out of his swim trunks' pocket and handed them to her. She tossed them to land perfectly on her shorts, a safe distance away from the tide. Her loose cover-up joined them immediately after, leaving her in nothing but her bikini. Goosebumps rose all over her body. It wasn't as warm as she'd like, but she wasn't going to complain. They were at a _beach _after all. And she wasn't going to be here for a week without going in the water at least once.

"That's a shame. I don't really like swimming alone." She backed towards the water and tilted her head with a flirtatious pout.

"Is this something you do often? Wandering out into the ocean, seducing unsuspecting fellows like myself into the icy depths?" He crossed his arms and watched her, and she realized as she moved further and further into the water that it was actually pretty cold.

Not cold enough to make her stop, though. That was for sure.

"Excuse me. The only _fellow_ I've ever invited to swim with me is you, I'll have you know." She didn't mean to sound quite so huffy, but Sarah was a little miffed that he would tease about her with other men, even if it was a general statement that was meant jokingly.

He must have heard the sincerity in her tone, because his smirk died on his face and he uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm apparently still capable of sticking my foot in my mouth. Sorry."

She giggled and shook her head. "It's okay."

Chuck watched her quietly for a second, then sighed heavily, rolling his eyes and tugging his T-shirt off. Apparently, her boyfriend had decided the verbal apology wasn't enough to make up for his blunder, and he winced as he moved further and further into the water. "Oh my God! How are you doing this right now?"

"I'm a bad ass," she shrugged, giggling when he rolled his eyes again.

"Well, I guess I can cross 'Swim in the Arctic' off of my Bucket List."

"Oh God, Chuck. This isn't even close to the Arctic."

"When I get hypothermia, you'll change your tune, Walker."

She just laughed, now up to her mid torso in water. She glanced over her shoulder as a wave came in, and dove underneath it, coming up on the other side gracefully and pushing her hair out of her face. As she turned to look at Chuck, she saw that he was making progress, even though he looked a little bit like a wet dog standing in a bathtub.

"You look ridiculous, Chuck. Just go all the way under and you'll feel better."

"It's so cold!"

She laughed, diving under another incoming wave. The waves were starting pretty close to the shore, so it wouldn't take long before they could wade out past the waves where the water was calm.

Chuck finally reached her a few minutes later, and she found she could barely touch and keep her chin above water. However, Chuck had no problems, considering how insanely tall he was. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering a little, but he looked no worse for wear.

And she giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and cuddling against her. "Awww," she said, stroking his hair back. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Could be worse, I guess. 'Least I have something warm to snuggle."

"Mmm, Something-Warm is not complaining." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple, shutting her eyes.

They stayed like that for awhile, and she felt him shiver every so often, and pull her in tighter.

But then his hands began to stray, stroking along her back, up and down her sides, over her shoulders, and sometimes sneaking as low as her thighs before sliding back up again. "Trying to warm your hands, Bartowski?" she teased, knowing that was not his goal in the slightest.

"Sure. That's what I'm doing."

"Uh huh." Sarah cast her eyes towards the shore, scanning land, and up on the hills to see if anyone was around. They were completely alone. Which made sense, considering the direction they'd walked in was away from town, past their lone cabin on the hill.

"You know, my hands are a little cold, too," she admitted, gently nipping his earlobe with her teeth before putting both hands on his chest and pushing herself back a little. He loosened his grip on her just enough to still have his hands on her waist and looked up at her with a small smile.

"Oh, well then…by all means!"

Sarah laughed softly and kissed him, dragging her hands down his chest, feeling the goosebumps on his arms as she stroked her fingers over them next. And finally she rounded his torso to knead his lower back. Chuck groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "That is…amazing."

"Feeling a little warmer?"

"Mmm, not quite."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going. He knew it too if the cheeky nose wrinkling were any indication. Or maybe he didn't, considering he wasn't one for PDA. Nobody patrolled the shores of Cambria for public indecency, though. And they were at least a mile away from civilization.

If she did this right, she might cross something off of her own Bucket List.

She found the front of his trunks and slowly tugged at the string. So slowly that he seemed to not even notice. But when her fingers rubbed at the hair on his lower belly, then dipped under the waistband, he responded with wide eyes and a strangled gasp.

"Um…w-wait." He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, but she noticed he didn't pull her hand away. His head whipped around to look at the shore. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"We're out in public for anybody to see. This isn't a car in the rain. It's a nice day and anybody could walk past and see two people having sex out here. We're literally out in the open. This…"

"Chuck, please. The only thing they'll see is our heads! They won't even know."

"If they see your sex face, we're sunk."

She laughed, even as she swatted his shoulder. "I don't have a sex face."

"You so do! Not that I don't think it's the hottest thing ever, but I don't want anybody else seeing your sex face but me. Call me possessive or jealous or whatever you want, but…" He shook his head.

"What do you think, some person is gonna be up on that cliff with binoculars just to watch my sex face?"

"No! What—Okay, weirdo. No. That's not what I think. I just don't want to get caught."

"Fine. We won't do it." She nodded her head. "But, just so you know, I'm a little disappointed." Sarah paused for dramatic effect, her fingers still just barely under the waistband of his trunks as he held her wrist tightly. His brow furrowed a little guiltily and she fell in love with him that much more. "This is kind of on my Bucket List."

His eyebrows popped up, almost to his hairline. "Sarah Walker has a Bucket List?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, yeah I guess. It's just that you've been all over the world and you've done so many things already. Things most people have on their Bucket List, you've probably done 100 times over. Like…jumping out of a plane. Cliff diving. Flying a helicopter."

"All true. But I haven't done everything. And a lot of things on my Bucket List are just…fun things. Things you do with other people on vacation. And I've never really been on a proper vacation that didn't have to do with some sort of mission."

"Well, gimme an example."

Sarah bit her lip, and looked over his shoulder, watching a small fish flit past as she thought about it. "Kay, well…um…I guess simple, small things. Actually, and this is kind of embarrassing. You'll laugh at me." She felt a blush start on her face even as she thought about it.

"I won't laugh atcha." His eyes were so sincere, as per usual, and he even wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, holding her up so that she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes.

"Okay, but keep in mind I put this on my Bucket List when I was young and impressionable and watched lots of sappy romantic comedies." He nodded seriously. "I wanted someone to show up to take me on a date…and, you know, bring me flowers."

"Awwww, Sarraaahh…"

"I said don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing! I think it's adorable!"

"That's the same as laughing."

"It is not. And anyways, you probably got that one taken care of, like, numerous times."

Sarah was silent for a moment, still blushing a little, idly stroking a wet finger from his temple to his jaw. "Actually, the first time was a few years ago. I was sent to retrieve information from this guy who worked at a Buy More. I got him to agree to go out on a date with me and he showed up with flowers and this big, cheesy grin."

The same big cheesy grin was growing on his face even as she told the story. But then it dimmed a little. "Wait, our first date was the first time a guy gave you flowers."

She shrugged. "It was. And even though you were a mission and I still didn't really know what you had to do with the whole thing, I mentally checked it off the Bucket List. It was really sweet."

"I gotta admit, I was so nervous about going out on a date with a beautiful, nice girl that, uh…I was going to forget 'em. And Ellie reminded me. So if it weren't for Ellie, you wouldn't have gotten to check it off."

"I'll have to thank her later," she giggled. "And anyways, I would have checked it off a year later when you showed up at the hospital with flowers after my concussion."

He made a face. "No. Once again, Bryce had beaten me to the punch. He filled your entire room with flowers."

Bouncing her shoulder, she screwed her mouth to the side thoughtfully. "He was always too ostentatious. He meant well, but…it doesn't count. He paid for someone else to shove them into the room. But you…" She cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. "You brought me flowers. And they weren't just any flowers. They were gardenias."

"Gardenias are your favorite."

She giggled at the childlike way he'd said it, his teeth flashing in a grin. "Wanna know what else is on my Bucket List?"

"Oh! Yeah. I do. What else?"

Giving him almost no notice whatsoever, she slid her hand down the front of his trunks and gently wrapped her fingers around him. He opened his mouth, his eyelids fluttering, a strangled sound coming from his throat. "Hiyo. Sarah…" He swallowed. "Is there anyone around?"

She scanned the shoreline again, not because _she _was particularly worried, but because she wanted him to be completely involved and she knew he'd be able to direct his efforts towards her if he could see that she really was checking for onlookers.

"There's no one. Come on, Chuck." She slid her gaze back to his and rubbed up and down his shaft slowly, twisting her fist.

He hummed and kissed her throat. "Is this really on your Bucket List?"

"Well I never really put it on my Bucket List, no. But…this would be the first time I've ever done anything like this." She squeezed him and he whimpered against her jaw.

And then his lips were at her ear, so soft and wet and cool. She shivered as a light breeze blew over her back and he pulled her closer. "It's definitely on mine."

Sarah pulled back and widened her eyes significantly. He nodded and did his eyebrow dance. So Chuck had thought about having sex out in the ocean before, had he? She wondered if that was as a result of his teenage hormones running wild with his imagination…or if it was something he added on recently? Like after he'd met her, for instance.

When his long fingers slid down the front of her bikini bottoms and found her clitoris, she didn't care anymore where he'd gotten the idea. All she knew was that she had every intention of making sure that item was crossed off the list.

As he worked his fingers over her clit, rubbing it deliciously and making her gasp his name, she pumped her fist up and down, giving him a teasing tug as he simultaneously teased her earlobe with a gentle bite. She cupped his chin with her free hand and tilted his face up so that she could kiss him slowly and passionately.

It was in the middle of that kiss that he slid a finger inside of her. She whimpered into the kiss but didn't pull away, instead kissing him harder. She gyrated her hips into the thrusts he made with his finger, and when he added the second she moaned.

Her hand unconsciously quickened its pace pumping up and down his shaft. Chuck pulled out of the kiss and gasped, letting his head fall back, re-wetting the back of his head. "Sarah…" But she noticed when she looked into his face, as distracting as it was to have his fingers grinding against her inner walls, that there was something making him a little fidgety. Something besides the hand job she was giving him under the water.

She stopped her hand for a moment and stroked her free hand down the side of her face. "Hey…What is it? There's still nobody around," she whispered.

"No, I…I know. I just…"

"We can swim back to shore and continue this at home if you want. It's okay. I'm pretty sure what we've already been doing counts and we can cross that off of your Bucket List." But then he pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go and curled them in a come hither motion, the pads of his fingers rubbed deliciously against her g-spot and her eyes crossed as pleasure rocked through her. She whimpered and buried her face in his hair, having to pull her hand away from his member to wrap both arms around his shoulders and cling to him. "You're cheeky," she breathed in his ear.

"I don't want to go back now," he informed her, rubbing his fingers against that incredibly sensitive spot. She was burning for him the more he did it. And he didn't look like he was stopping. Even while they spoke.

"Y-_Ah! _Mmm. You don't? But I thought…" Her voice drifted off as the pleasure continued, somehow shutting off her brain for a good few seconds.

"I want to be inside of you, Sarah."

Sarah pulled back and looked down into his face, into his eyes in particular. They were tinged with lust but mostly there was just an intense amount of love and adoration. It was so intense that if he were anyone besides Chuck Bartowski, she would've been long gone by now. But because this was Chuck…Because this was the man she fell for almost immediately, and so hard that she would give up everything to keep him safe, even her own life, she stayed and hoped ardently that he could see the love she had for him just as plainly in her own face.

So that was why he'd looked a little unsure. Chuck sometimes got a little bashful about making requests. She'd noticed it first thing in Paris. And it boggled her mind how inconsistent he was about it. They were in love. They were equal partners in their relationship, so in her mind it made sense that this translated to the bedroom. But he'd been a little reluctant to tell her what he wanted, instead always asking her what she wanted. And as pleased as he was to make her feel good, she told him she needed the same courtesy. She wanted to make _him _feel good, too.

He'd gotten a little better, obviously. Considering he just told her he wanted to be inside of her…and a shiver went up her spine again as she remembered the deep tone of his voice when he said it. But there _had _been a pause just before.

It meant he was trying. And that meant more to her than she thought was mentally healthy, perhaps. But their sex life had become integral to their partnership, to their relationship. If they were fully in sync in their sex life, she thought everything else would click into place a lot easier. Not that they weren't clicking…They _were_.

And she really needed to get her mind back on track.

She glanced over his shoulder, then turned to look over her own. Chuck had since pulled his hand away from her sex and was instead holding her up with both hands on her hips. There weren't any rocks that might serve to give them a bit of cover, so they would just have to chance it.

"You sure you want to do this?" She teasingly raised an eyebrow, smirking down at him.

Chuck swallowed thickly and looked back to shore, scanning the area again. "We've been on this patch of beach for three hours now and nobody's come along. I'm thinking we might be in the clear for a few minutes more."

"A few minutes?"

He laughed and she blushed a little. She hadn't meant for that to come out so quickly or so sincerely. "What's the matter, baby? Afraid of being cheated?"

The voice he used, with that Cagney clip, and the way he said it through his teeth, his eyes narrowed…She felt ridiculous for letting _that_ of all things make her seriously hot for him. He was the biggest nerd on the planet and she couldn't get enough of it.

She giggled lustily and dragged her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, scooting down his body so that she could grind her covered groin against his cock. He groaned deep in his chest, just a soft rumble that she felt in her chest that was pressed against his. "If you cheat me here, you're just going to have to take me inside and make up for it, Bartowski."

"Shucks."

She giggled again. "Will you shut up and do your job? You talk way too much."

The affronted face he made at that made her laugh, but it got caught in her throat when he thrusted his crotch against hers and tugged her down at the same time.

"As you wish," he teased, his brown eyes shining in the sunlight, and he swung them around so that his back was facing the shore. She knew intrinsically that he was tasking her with keeping watch. And she would gladly do that for him, even though it might serve difficult with all of the…distraction.

Though his broad shoulders and back would provide a lot more cover for them than hers would. And it said a lot about how much he trusted her to let her watch for onlookers or passersby all on her own.

The thoughts racing through her mind stopped though as he tilted his head up and started kissing down her jaw, sucking on that point below her ear that made her entire body seize. He'd been the first and only person to find that spot, and she was so glad.

He rocked his hips against hers again and she gasped his name, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

Sarah felt Chuck's fingers blindly groping up the inside of her thigh, finally coming into contact with her bikini bottoms and gently moving them to the side. It was brilliant, really. Because there were a million ways she could lose them if she took them all the way off and—"_Ohhh…_Oh God, Chuck."

He was sliding his fingers against her, increasing the pressure. Until he reached down with his other hand and grabbed her thigh, pulling it up around his waist. She followed with the other leg, bracing herself on his shoulders, her grip around his waist loose so that he could reach down and push the front of his swim trunks down a little, pulling himself out and guiding his member into her opening.

"Yes, Chuck…" she whimpered, pressing her face into his hair.

As he lowered her totally onto his shaft, with Sarah using her thighs at his waist to push herself down as far as possible, she did her best to be on task, to watch for life on the shore.

And as Chuck started thrusting himself inside of her, slowly and powerfully, she tightened her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, gently biting his skin. She'd always been good at multitasking. All she had to do was use her eyes. Scan the shoreline. She could do that.

But God this felt so good.

"I love you," she heard him gasp in her ear, and she moved her lips to his hair again, grinning against his wet curls and letting her eyes slip shut. She couldn't find it in her to repeat the sentiment, as lost as she was in the feeling of having him inside of her, each of his thrusts shooting pleasure through her body.

But she also knew he wasn't waiting for a response. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anything or anyone. And Chuck had to understand that.

Sarah rocked into him then, meeting his thrusts, dragging a hand up to get lost in his curls as best as possible with how short his hair was. She knew he loved her fingers in his hair and she was rewarded by an extra hard thrust that made her whimper and grin again.

Realizing she was shirking her duties, she cast a quick glance at the shore. No one was there, so she shut her eyes again and kissed the side of Chuck's head, tightening her fingers on his back as he increased his pace.

And then he reached up and curled his large wet hand over her shoulder, tilting her back a little so that she was submerged except for her head. She let the back of her head rest on top of the water, tightening her grip on his waist and curling her fingers around his biceps.

With his hands on her hips, he started tugging her onto his length, his thrusts still powerful, and he was still hitting every last inch of her inner walls. Apparently he'd forgotten about her second task as well, because this made watching for company a lot harder.

Maybe if she strained her neck a little…

But then his pace increased and she didn't give a damn. If anyone saw the way he was holding her and the look on her face, they'd know immediately that they were having sex, and honestly, who cared? Right now, she didn't care.

And she gripped his waist between her thighs and used her hold on his arms to sit up straight again, her front clashing with his as she kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as she started her own thrusts, lifting her hips and dropping them again, plunging him inside of her over and over and over again.

Chuck pulled her lips from hers and looked up into the sky, groaning softly. And then he pulled her close and buried his face in her wet hair. She gasped as he reached down to squeeze her ass cheek, tugging her close so that he was as deep as possible. "You feel so good, baby," he gasped in her ear.

Goosebumps cascaded over her shoulders and arms as she shivered in his embrace. Still, no one was around. And she turned her face to nibble his ear, before whispering wantonly, "I need you, Chuck."He sighed with a whimper and wrapped one arm around her waist, stroking her thigh with his other hand and squeezing it tightly. His thrusts were harder and faster then, and she felt her climax approaching quickly.

With the coolness of the water surrounding her torso, and the heat of their lower halves meeting, the feeling of the material of his swim trunks against her soft skin as they met…She was being driven over the edge slowly but surely.

Until suddenly he came inside of her and she felt the tell tale heat of it.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, rocking his hips against her. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay, Chuck, just finish."

He nodded jerkily against the side of her face, and thrusted into her until he emptied himself completely, stilling finally and dropping his forehead to the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry. It happened so fast."

She giggled and lovingly smoothed his hair back, ignoring the tightness in her lower half, the desire and need for him not _quite_ sated, but she was happy and content, and everything was buzzing almost as if she _had _finished.

Almost as an afterthought, she glanced over his shoulder. "We're still alone at least. We didn't get caught."

Because he didn't seem like he was going to do it, she extracted herself from his embrace and sighed as he slipped out of her, reaching down to fix her suit back into place.

"I guess that's good at least."

He had that wrinkle between his brows though and she reached up to rub it away with her wet finger. "Hey. None of that."

"Sorry. I just hate when that happens."

She laughed. "Why? I don't."

He squirmed a little and though she couldn't see what he was doing under the water, she knew he was fixing his trunks and tucking himself back inside.

Chuck grumbled and made a face. "Just doesn't seem fair is all."

She laughed again, reaching over to take his hand and leading him back to shore. "I'm not having this discussion with you, Chuck. It is fair. And now we can both check this off our Bucket Lists."

"Well, first you gotta put it _on _your Bucket List, and then you can check it off."

Sarah's laughter seemed to bolster his spirits enough that he grabbed her around her waist and body slammed them both into a wave that was crashing nearby.

They wrestled all the way back to shore until Sarah ended up tucked under his arm, kicking and squealing, their laughter ringing across the beach.

It continued as they put their clothes back on and well into their walk back to the house.

* * *

A good thing to have on the Bucket List you keep hidden under your mattress. Probably shouldn't keep it on the Bucket List attached to your fridge, right? HA!

Hope you guys like this! More to come, of course!

Thank you again!

SarahsSupplyCloset


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for sticking around, everybody. I know it has been awhile.

To everyone still reading, thank you. All of you reviewers and PM senders, thank you thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

The third morning (and fourth day if you counted the afternoon they arrived) found Sarah lying spread eagle on the bed, blinking tiredly up at the ceiling and combing her fingers through her hair. Still half-asleep and maybe even a little warm despite wearing almost no clothing and having kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed, the spy reached over to touch Chuck and instead met with nothing but the mattress.

She turned over and buried her face in the spot where he'd slept, smelling the soap they'd used to shower last night. But while there was an imprint from his body still, it was cool to the touch. Meaning he'd been awake for awhile.

Was it that late?

She groggily pushed herself up onto her elbows and blinked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to Chuck's side of the bed. It was only 9:15.

Climbing out of bed, she cast a cursory glance around the room and padded to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. Then she wandered into the hallway, listening for any sign of Chuck in the living room or kitchen. But he wasn't in either of those places. And when she peeked out onto the back patio, he wasn't there either.

She wandered back into the living room and frowned a little. "Chuck?"

Nothing.

So she walked to the stairs and moved up to the second story study, as she'd begun to call it.

And there he was, standing on the balcony with a coffee mug in his hand, staring out at the ocean, his shirt and pajama pants fluttering in the sea breeze. The doors were open and she felt the cool morning air grace her skin. It felt amazing with the way she'd woken up a little overheated from the sun spilling over her bed through the windows.

Sarah quietly snuck up on him, watching as he shifted his weight and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the railing, his adorable butt sticking out. She smirked and stepped out onto the balcony, her hand prepped to grab his ass and give it a good squeeze.

But at the last second, he set his mug on the railing and spun to intercept her hand, grabbing her wrist and tugging so that she stumbled with her back against his chest. He trapped her in his arms and held her tight, laughing as she squealed and struggled.

"I heard you coming, Agent Walker," he chuckled. "Slipping a little in your ninja sneak skills?"

"How dare you! I'm undetectable."

"Apparently not. I detected you just fine."

She turned to glance up at his fully awake and pleased face. He looked so ruffled and handsome and it was all she could do not to turn in his arms and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "Maybe you're just an extra amazing detective."

Chuck popped his eyebrows at that. "I'll take it." Then he let her go and grabbed his mug from the railing, thrusting it out towards her. "I'd make you your own, but I'd rather you drink from mine and neither of us makes the trip all the way down to the kitchen."

"Oh allll the way down to the kitchen. Like it's so far away."

"Baby, even having you on the other side of the room feels far away some days." He did his eyebrow dance and she knew he was well aware of how cheesy that was.

She laughed and took the mug. "For that one, I'm drinking the whole thing."

"Eh," he shrugged, "have it. I don't need coffee."

"Oh? You don't?" She drank some of it and was pleased when it was the perfect temperature. Just hot enough to feel amazing going down without burning her tongue or throat.

"I know. Crazy, right? Because I usually need it. But something about this sea breeze smacking me right in the face…It's seriously invigorating. Like I could run three miles right now."

She giggled. "I'm not sure about that."

"Hey!"

Her giggle turned into laughter and then she joined him at the rail. "It is kind of invigorating, waking up at the beach. Isn't it?"

"Yeeaah. And then by the end of the day, you're perfectly tired."

"Oh? Is that what last night was?" She saw a hint of a blush on his face and she smirked. "If that was you being tired, I'm almost a little afraid of what you're like fully awake."

"I'm a bearcat. Rawr."

She laughed and leaned over the railing, sipping Chuck's coffee to hide the vibrant blush on her face as her mind drifted back to the night before.

As Sarah had suspected after their particularly enjoyable swim in the Pacific Ocean, Chuck was a little miffed at himself for finishing before she did. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, and Sarah was being completely honest with him and with herself when she reiterated how little it mattered to her. She was pretty sure he could tell how good he made her feel. She never held back unless they knew Morgan was around. And so far on this trip, she'd dispensed with all of her filters.

But Chuck had apparently held onto the knowledge that he'd left her hanging as it were. He'd held onto it on the way back to their lone house on the hill, he'd held onto it during their quick shower, through their early dinner, and through doing dishes after dinner. She'd long since forgotten about his disgruntlement from earlier on in the day, but he hadn't. And that much had been obvious when he slowly slid to his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch in front of the fire they'd built.

It had surprised her enough that she just gaped at him as he pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, setting them on the ground beside where he knelt. And when he placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and spread them apart, nestling between them, she'd had half a mind to ask him what he was doing—like it wasn't obvious.

He'd been even better than the last time, despite the lack of silk sheets surrounding her body. Because he'd rested the backs of her thighs on his shoulders and held her hips in a tight grip before pleasuring her. He really was a master at it, too. She felt a shiver go down her spine even now as she remembered how long it had lasted, how he'd guided her to the very edge before easing her back down again, climbing to just before her climax and descending again. For all she knew, he'd taken an hour. That was superhuman, really, but it had felt so overwhelmingly fantastic that she wouldn't put it past him.

She hadn't just had an orgasm. It'd been a life-changing, explosive experience. It had turned the world over on its head, righted it, and turned it over again.

And afterwards, when she'd regained her equilibrium, they'd found their way to the bedroom and made love well into the early hours of the morning.

Her heart was racing as she squinted out at the Pacific Ocean, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. What was that she'd told herself at the beginning of this vacation? That she wasn't obsessed with sex? Right. …That.

"What?"

She must have been smirking because Chuck was eyeing her with teasing suspicion. "I didn't say anything," she said innocently.

"Uh huh. You have a look on your face. And given what we were just discussing—"

"That you're a bearcat when you're awake?"

"Yes, that. Given that, I have a feeling whatever you're thinking about has nothing to do with coffee. Or cookies. Or anything else that goes hand in hand with the word 'innocent'."

Sarah let out a short amused huff and shook her head. "You're a nerd."

"I'm a nerdy bearcat."

She gracefully sidestepped his attempts to wrap her up in his arms and walked towards the study. "What do you want for breakfast, Nerdy Bearcat?"

"Nope!"

She furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together. "Um, and which food group does that belong to, exactly?"

When he laughed, it filled her with warmth. "I just mean, you aren't making breakfast. I am."

"Why?"

"Because I have plans! I'm making pancakes from scratch. None of that stuff from the box."

She followed him as he excitedly trotted past her and moved through the doors, leaving her to shut them behind her. As they moved down the stairs, she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. "Chuck, I love you, but you don't know how to make pancakes unless it's out of a box."

It was a credit to him that he wasn't even teasingly offended. He knew his limitations, few though they were. "That's why I pulled up a recipe on my laptop. And it is as we speak sitting on the butcher block."

She didn't remember seeing his laptop on the butcher block when she'd walked through looking for him a few minutes earlier. And when they walked into the kitchen now, it still wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uuuuh…" He squinted thoughtfully. "I mean, it is sitting on the coffee table in the other room…I think." Chuck hurried into the living room and came back with his open laptop, grinning widely. "There it is. Sorry. I was kinda tired when I hatched this idea and I forgot my laptop in there."

"Well, at least lemme help then," she giggled, watching him flutter around the kitchen, grabbing all of his ingredients. How had he bought things like flour and baking powder and baking soda without her noticing? And what were they going to do with all of the extra stuff when he was finished with it?

The weren't exactly going to be having baking parties while they were here on vacation. Though they could if they wanted to now…

"Nope! I'm doing it. You can fry eggs and make the bacon. How's that?"

"There's bacon? I thought we ate it all."

"We did. I got more."

"What? When?"

"This morning before you woke up."

She raised both eyebrows at him and crossed her arms, laughing in astonishment. "Why'd you do that, Chuck? And wait, you're in your pajamas still!"

"Eh, I'm never gonna see that cashier clerk again. They can make fun of my striped pajamas pants if they want." He winked and grabbed a large mixing bowl, setting it on the butcher block.

"When did you come up with all of this? Going to the store, buying pancake stuff and bacon, making me breakfast…"

"It was probably around six or so this morning. I woke up prematurely and then I couldn't get back to sleep. So I got out of bed and did things."

She shook her head and smiled. "We didn't exactly get to sleep until morning. You're gonna be tired later."

"Then I'll take a nap," he shrugged. "I'm on vacation. I can take a nap whenever I want."

He emphasized that with a little hip swaying dance that was too adorable for her not to walk up behind him and swat his behind. Chuck yelped and gave her a look, but she didn't take the bait, stepping away from him and refilling his mug, as well as filling a second one for herself. She set his beside him as he started making the pancake batter, and grabbed the pans she would need for the bacon and eggs, before leaving the kitchen and going out onto the back patio. It was going to be a warm day by Cambrian standards. She could feel it. And it made her smile.

As much as it tickled her to tease Chuck about having rain trap them indoors this whole trip (and however might they pass the time?), it was really nice to feel the sun on her skin.

She stood there for a good fifteen minutes or so, just basking in the weather and the sound of the waves, the calls of the seagulls flying past…

And then she wandered back into the kitchen to see that Chuck was flipping his pancakes already.

"Hey," he said, looking up from his task. "So I tasted the batter and was gonna get your opinion because I didn't know if I overdid it on the baking soda 'cause I doubled the recipe. But then I didn't want to disturb you. What were you doing out there?"

"Enjoying my vacation," she said, grinning with her tongue between her teeth. "Lemme taste it now."

He flipped the last pancake on the griddle and moved back so that she could dip her finger in the batter and lick it off. It didn't taste too salty at all. In fact, she couldn't hold back the, "Mmmm" that came from deep in her chest, her eyes drifting shut. "God that's delicious. Where'd you get this recipe?"

"Off a recipe website. It had 5 out of 5 stars and 69 reviewers. So I thought it must be good."

"It _is_ good. I could just drink the batter like a damn smoothie. Oh my God."

"Eeew," he chuckled, hip checking her gently to the side. "Go make me some bacon, woman."

"You better change that tone," she warned, pointing at him as she went into the fridge and grabbed the eggs and bacon.

It was about twenty minutes later when they managed to get everything out onto the table on the back patio, Chuck having wiped off the patio furniture with a damp kitchen rag before they sat down to eat. And it took them a good hour to eat their fill.

By the time they finished, stored the leftover pancakes, cleaned, and put everything away, it was nearly 11 o'clock. She then grabbed her book and laid out on the lawn on top of a towel, reading and tanning. It was around noon or a little after when Sarah realized it was the perfect day for Chuck to fulfill his promise from the first afternoon they'd arrived here.

The unsuspecting sweetheart was currently in their bedroom watching TV and had been for an hour or so, and when she snuck down the hallway to peek in on him, he was splayed on their bed napping. The combination of less than five hours of sleep and a carb-heavy breakfast must have been too much for him.

She tiptoed into the room and crawled onto the bed, cautiously reaching over extract the remote from his slack grip. She turned off the television which was unsurprisingly turned to cartoons and set it on the nightstand, having to stretch her body to hover over his.

Sarah jumped a little when she felt his lips against the bare skin of her belly. And then she giggled and pulled her hand back, looking down at him. "Excuse you. Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Mmm, nope." He blinked sleepily up at her and looked positively adorable when he squirmed a little to get more comfortable against her pillow. "But I felt the bed shift and when I opened my eyes you were hovering over me in your bikini and all I had to do was lean up a little to kiss you. So I did."

"Couldn't let that opportunity pass by, eh?"

"Exactly." He smile was slow and it lit a fire in her lower stomach. She quashed it, though, considering how tired he looked. Now wasn't the time.

"Well, go back to your nap. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shook his head. "Mm mm. You have a look on your face like you have something else you want to say."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, baby. You do. And anyways, I napped for like…" He craned his neck to look at the clock. "…over an hour now. I feel a lot better."

"You're all groggy and rumpled though." To prove her point, she ran a hand through his hair, causing him to hum happily.

"Because I just woke up. Gimme a minute and I'll be all sorts of refreshed."

"Uh huh. I get my bearcat back?"

That made him giggle and it definitely didn't sound like a bearcat. "Oh, you know it."

She grinned and slid her hand over the back of his neck, rubbing it like she knew he loved. "Mmmm so what was it?" he asked.

Sarah bit her lip and stopped rubbing his neck so that he opened his eyes and peered up at her. "I was actually thinking that since it's such a nice day, you could…do what we agreed you would do when you, you know, when you lost the race a few days ago."

His eyes popped and he was suddenly awake. And then his face twisted up and he whined. "Aw nooo. You're actually gonna make me sit on the balcony naked? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Today's perfect! Who knows if it will be sunny like this again while we're here? And remember, it's just a half hour."

"What if I get sunburnt?"

"If you want I can help you put sunscreen on." She tried to wiggle her eyebrows like him but she knew she failed at it. It was the one thing she failed at, according to Chuck. But she still knew he loved when she attempted. Even now, he let loose a chuckle that made her heart flutter.

"Fine, I'll do it." He gently nudged her off of him so that he could get off the bed and climb to his feet.

"You're doing it now?"

Chuck shrugged. "I'm getting it out of the way."

"You act like it's so horrible," she giggled as he pulled his T-shirt off and laid it at the end of the bed.

"Oh really. Because I usually enjoy participating in exhibitionism."

Sarah laughed and watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs. "It's not exhibitionism if you're on _our_ balcony, Chuck. Nobody can even see you because the railing is so high. And remember? This house is all alone up here."

"What if a plane or a helicopter flies over or something?"

Shaking her head, she climbed to her feet beside him and gave him a flat look. "Yeah, or a drone even. Baby, nobody is going to see you except for me. 30 minutes. That's all."

He whimpered as she put her hands on his torso and turned him towards the door that led out into the hallway. They marched together up the stairs to the second floor study and past the trundle bed to the balcony doors.

"The chair is all clean from the rain, too."

"That doesn't count. Can you grab me a towel? I'll just set it down and lay on top of it."

"Are you serious, Chuck?"

He looked affronted. "I'm not gonna be wearing any clothes, Sarah! It's gonna be the chair and my ass. Skin on chair. I'd like a towel."

"Okay, okay. God, you're a baby."

He grumbled and she giggled, hurrying back down the stairs to grab a beach towel before rushing back up to the second floor with it in her hands. Chuck was already standing out on the balcony, wearing nothing but his boxers and looking more than a little uncomfortable.

The poor nerd wasn't even naked yet and he looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack.

She joined him on the balcony and laid the towel out for him, adjusting the back of the lounge chair so that he could lie back, even further decreasing the chances of someone seeing him from below. There was _no one_ around, though. And there were plenty of trees surrounding their property.

Even then, Sarah was actually a bit surprised he was going through with it. Perhaps being on vacation was making him perpetually more adventurous. She had a feeling some of this was a bit of an act, and he was actually amused by the whole thing. He had that special look in his eye as he turned and stared down at the lounge chair and towel.

"Are you just gonna stand here, then? Like, can't you go read a book downstairs or something? Or watch TV for a half hour? And when I'm done I can get dressed and we can go swimming. How's that?"

She chuckled shortly. "Chuck, you're so cute. I'm not going anywhere." Pulling up the other lounge chair next to his, she sat down resolutely and crossed her legs at her ankles, placing her hands behind her head as she leaned back. "Well?"

Chuck made a pitiful face and looked down at his last article of clothing wistfully.

"It's not anything I haven't seen hundreds of times before," she reminded him.

He grumbled good-naturedly, shoving his boxers down and kicking them off. He stayed close to the ground, looking around nervously as he folded them up and set them on the edge of the lounge. She watched in absolute glee, snorting and giggling at his antics. She didn't know if he was trying to be funny or not, but it didn't matter because this was too hilarious for words.

She wished she could take video of it and watch it every day, but then there was the whole naked thing and if it got into the wrong hands…Suddenly _she _was the one blushing. And she cleared her throat and turned to watch as he finally settled on the lounge chair, letting out a small sigh as he leaned back.

"Comfy?"

"Um not really. Since, you know, I'm completely naked."

"Oh, I noticed," she chirped, biting her lip and staring pointedly at his genitals.

He snapped his fingers in her line of vision, before pointing to his face. "Hey. Eyes up here."

That made her laugh again.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this. That's just great." He finally let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "I guess there's one good thing about this though."

"There are plenty of good things from where I'm sitting." He wrinkled his nose at her and she giggled. "But what's your good thing?"

"No tan lines."

She practically guffawed. And as he finally reclined again, his eyes drifting shut, she took the opportunity to let her eyes wander to the side and settle on his chest. True, her boyfriend didn't have the typical perfectly molded muscles and clearly defined 12-pack. But he was still plenty nice to look at. Chuck's current physique was the closest thing to an actual Adonis statue she'd ever seen, especially now after all of his spy training. He did have a 6-pack and his arms were well defined. With his slim waist and broad shoulders, long legs in which she had intimate knowledge of their strength, and large hands that were warm and gentle.

Suppressing the urge to reach out and run her hand down his body, she just let her eyes take him in from head to toe. It didn't matter how often she'd seen him completely naked since Paris, when they'd made love in that hotel room for the first time. The sight of him still gave her a lot of happiness. From the buzzing in her lower half to the way her fingers and toes tingled, and the mad thumping of her heart.

This had started out as good-natured teasing, but she hadn't figured that having him splayed out next to her with nothing on him save the sun's rays and the gentle breeze would turn her on this much. Maybe it was the fact that Chuck didn't much like being completely naked. Even when they made love at night before falling asleep, she would wake up the next morning with nothing on and he'd have his underwear on. Somehow.

Having him lounging right beside her with nothing on was something new, and dare she say it, something extremely exciting. Enticing. …Tempting.

She couldn't fight the temptation anymore and she reached out and gently let her fingers play over his abdomen, running them in and out of the grooves his muscles created. She felt him twitch under her touch and he cracked open one eye, his lips stretching in a slow smile. "Hmmm, what are you doing over there?"

"Testing the merchandise."

He chuckled, his chest bouncing under her touch. "Are you gonna _buy _me?"

Sarah shrugged one shoulder. "Haven't decided. That's why I'm testing." She grinned with her tongue between her teeth. "You were just lounging here next to me and I couldn't resist. Sorry. You want me to stop?"

She knew very well he didn't, so she turned her hand over and lightly stroked the backs of her fingers all the way down to his belly button and even further, turning her hand over again and playing with the hair of his happy trail.

Chuck growled and she could feel it with her fingers pressed against his warm skin. "Don't stop."

The tone in his voice made her heart beat faster. "You know…Chuck…" She paused, watching as his eyelids fluttered while she stroked back up his abdomen and played with his chest hair. "There is a way for you to enjoy this, too."

"I don't know if it can get any better than this. Though you have me intrigued."

Sarah sat up then and swung her legs over to the side of the chair, wordlessly meeting his gaze as he smirked in a way she knew he would be able to interpret. And when his eyes widened, she knew he had. Though he didn't say anything as she moved from her lounge chair to his, using the arms of his chair to gently drape herself over Chuck.

She kissed his chin first, enjoying the feeling of two days' worth stubble against her lips, and then she moved down his jaw, blowing softly in his ear. He tenderly brushed the hair that escaped her loose braid behind her ear and she shifted to hover over him, her palms propping her up on either side of his body as she looked down into his eyes. "Just so you know how much I love you."

"I don't need you to do this to know you love me, baby." He held her gaze and stroked his fingers down the side of her face. She was definitely in danger of melting before she could do _anything_.

"And what if this is also about what _I _need?" Sarah caught his wrist and kissed his palm, lowering her weight onto him and rocking her hips against his member so that he groaned. She ignored the intense desire that was beginning to pool in her lower half as she ground against him again, systematically taking his finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

He stared at her wide-eyed, gasping, his mouth open in astonishment. "S-Sarah. Wow."

She pulled his finger back out of her mouth, knowing her eyes were glinting in mischief. "I wasn't going to make you do this without having a little fun, Chuck," she breathed, gyrating against him again, the only thing keeping them from fully meeting being the bikini she still wore. And she had no intention of removing it for the time being.

He swallowed loudly and she smirked, lowering her mouth to his pulse point on his neck and gliding her tongue over it. She rubbed her groin against his again and felt his breath against her hair as she moved her lips even lower to gently nip at his collarbone.

And just when Sarah barely brushed her fingertips against his cock, he jumped and reached down to grab her wrist, pulling her hand away. "Whoa, whoa. Okay, Sarah. W-We're on the balcony. Why don't we—Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

Since she didn't have the use of her hand anymore, and she needed the other one to brace herself, she simply swung her leg over to straddle him, lowering her weight into his lap and rolling her groin against his. He let out a strangled gasp and looked down at where she was sitting with wide, panicked eyes.

"S-Sarah, we're out in the open," he whispered desperately. "They might not notice me lying here naked, but they'll definitely notice if we're—if we're doing _that_."

"Then we'll compromise," she chirped in a regular tone of voice. No one was around and she knew it. Who would trek all the way up to their house on the hill and for what reason? The other residents seemed to all live in their own bubbles, their own little paradises.

"Comp-Compromise? How?" He groaned again when she arched herself against him. She couldn't help it. She loved watching him lose control, and the fact that it felt so amazing was just an added bonus.

Sarah said nothing, instead sliding down his body to kiss his chest, rounding one nipple with her lips while she rubbed the other between her fingers. Chuck whimpered her name and let his head fall back, his fingers going slack around her wrist.

"What if someone sees us?" he hissed.

She lifted her face from him and gave him a look through her eyelashes. "Nobody. Is. Going. To. See. Us. Will you just calm down and let me do this, for Christ's sake?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't think Christ's getting anything out of this." She flicked his nipple. "Me, on the other hand…" She grazed his nipple with her teeth. "Oh, wow. _Gulp. _Me? I'm getting a—_Ah_! Okay, that one kinda hurt."

"Sorry." She wrinkled her nose and pulled her face away.

They just stared at each other for awhile and she smirked, kissing his ribs, moving along each one with her tongue, grazing her teeth against his abs as she moved lower and lower. And when she dipped her tongue into his belly button, he groaned.

"Sarah, we're on the balcony," he breathed, and she knew she'd won. It was in his tone, the way he'd stopped fighting. But his eyes were still a little panicked.

She ignored him, moving lower and lower, noting that he wasn't stopping her. But then she pulled her face back and bit her lip, peeking up at him sincerely. "Chuck, if you really want me to stop, I will. I won't hold it against you. We'll just go inside."

One half of his mouth tilted up in a crooked smile, his eyes shining in the sunlight. He seemed not to be able to find the words, so he just shook his head and squirmed a little to get more comfortable. That was the closest thing to a verbal "Keep going" that she was going to get, so she took a moment to grin at him before she went back to teasing his belly button with her tongue.

She knew he was still a little nervous, but she continued without pause, knowing he would warm up to it as she went along.

With his wordless approval, she kissed down his happy trail, spurred on by his soft gasps of pleasure, but with the way she was propped uncomfortably on top of his legs, this wasn't going to work very well for either of them.

So she sat up, pleased when he sighed in disappointment at her moving away from him. She shifted a little and pushed his legs apart. He picked up on what she was doing and spread his legs himself, bending them at the knee and lowering them to plant his feet on the ground on either side of his chair. She loved how in sync they were sometimes. How they seemed to both instinctively know what the other wanted or needed.

And it was with that warming thought in her mind that she wedged herself between his thighs and wrapped her fingers around his length. His hips jerked as he let out a huff of air that sounded a lot like her name. And as she started sliding her fist up and down his shaft, he sucked in through his teeth and groaned.

Sarah worked on him with her hands for a minute or two, twisting and sliding her hands over his shaft, all the while watching his face morph with the different sensations. She loved this so much. He always did so much to give her pleasure, putting everything he had into worshipping her body and making her go half-mad.

So when it was her turn to take care of him, she vowed to put everything into it likewise.

She moved her head down and kept her grip on him with one hand, squeezing him while she licked up the bottom of his cock until she reached the very tip. And then she closed her lips around his girth, moaning as she slowly slid down further and further.

Sarah grasped his hips tightly and started bobbing her head slowly, making sure he felt everything acutely, moving a hand to squeeze the base of his penis in time with what she did with her mouth.

Varying between blowing and sucking, Sarah spent a long time with him in her mouth, taking care to pay attention to every single nerve, enjoying the sounds he made. His hand eventually landed on the back of her head. But he didn't grab her or push her. He didn't even guide her. He just stroked her hair tenderly.

It made her smile, even as she had him in her mouth, and she increased her speed and pressure, not stopping until his strangled voice gasped her name and he breathed that he was almost there.

She felt him radiating heat, the way his lower stomach was twitching, and then gave him one last powerful suck and he let loose. Chuck threw his head back, shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from groaning, she assumed. But she couldn't pay too much attention to his face, as focused as she was on his lower half.

When he finished, she pushed herself up between his legs, folding her own legs under her body and resting her hands on her thighs. She beamed at him and watched as he regained his senses. Now that she wasn't so focused on his pleasure, she could feel the way she throbbed between her legs and she squirmed a little to try to ease the sensation. It did nothing but increase it.

"Your thirty minutes are about up, Chuck. Just a couple more minutes." He gave her a look through half-lidded eyes, his chest still rising and falling with his deep breaths. "So I'm going to fill the bathtub. I really feel like soaking for awhile."

She stood up and stretched. All of that time in position with her legs scrunched up beneath her had made them ache a little.

"You're amazing," he hummed, a slow grin stretching over his face.

"So you've said." She felt a spike of pride, and knew she was being a little smug as she leaned down to give him a slow, heated kiss.

She hoped he picked up on the hint as she pulled away, tapped his nose, and left the balcony. One thing was for sure. With the way her nether regions felt, that water was going to be lukewarm. She didn't need a hot bath. She needed a cold one.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

More is coming as soon as I can!

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
